les larmes et l'harmonie de la vie
by Carmellie Choco-chan
Summary: tous ont leurs larmes ... des larmes solitaires, des larmes de la vengeance et la colère, des larmes de bonheur, etc .. et tout le monde avait le choix dans leur vie comme à un angle ou Dieu de la mort ... Que vont-ils choisir?


Maintenant, je suis là ...  
>Mes larmes quand le voir ...<br>Qui est lui pourquoi ai-je peur de quelque façon?  
>Cet homme ... ..<br>Très beau, il est ... ..  
>Mais mon corps ne peut pas l'aider ... ..<br>Je suis toujours frissons ... ..  
>Il ne serait pas m'aider!<br>Aaaa ...  
>Quelqu'un s'il vous plaît aidez-moi!<br>Pourquoi ce gars me porter?  
>Est-ce qu'il va me tuer ou quoi?<br>Je ne peux pas bouger ni parler ...  
>Que dois-je faire?<br>J'ai peur ... .. S'il vous plaît quelqu'un m'aide!  
>Où?<br>Où suis-je?  
>Qui sont ces gens autour de moi?<br>"Danchou, êtes-vous sûr de vouloir se joindre à nous au sérieux?"  
>La jolie femme dit ...<br>Elle a une belle et longue chevelure violette ...  
>En utilisant un kimono blanc court ... Alors elle est jolie ...<br>«Oui ... .. Pour toute Machi problème?"  
>L'homme qui les femmes (Machi) appellent danchou répondu ...<br>Wa-patienter ... N'est-ce pas qu'il est le est celui qui me kidnapper à l'école?  
>Que diable est-ce?<br>Où suis-je? qui est-il?  
>Comment ose-t-il me kidnapper toute façon?<br>Je ne vaux suffisant pour capturer ...  
>Alors pourquoi il me kidnapper?<br>«Oui, cette fille ... danchou est faible et ne sait rien à propos nen!"  
>Nen?<br>»Qui machi facile ... .. nous avons juste besoin de lui apprendre! Le problème est de savoir si elle veut se joindre à nous ou pas!"  
>»Disent ... Ensuite il suffit de demander son danchou!"<br>"Je le ferai! Soyez patient!"  
>Puis il se tourner vers moi et m'a dit:<br>"Hey tu veux rejoindre ryodan?"  
>Ryodan?<br>«Ce qui est ryodan? Pourquoi devrais-je rejoindre votre groupe? Qui êtes-vous?"  
>"Nous sommes un groupe de voleurs et de tueurs. Du moment où vous vous étiez né forte. C'est pourquoi nous voulons que vous vous joindre à notre groupe! Et je suis leur danchou ou vous pouvez dire patron, Kuroro Lucifer."<br>«B, mais je ne veux pas rejoindre ryodan puis-je? S'il vous plaît laissez-moi aller ... J'ai peur ... je suis inutile et pas forte que vous pensez ... .. s'il vous plaît laissez-moi aller ...».  
>"Que diriez-vous de cette danchou? Elle ne veut pas se joindre à nous, devrions-nous tuer à la place?"<br>«Non, pas besoin de cette .. lui faire oublier à ce sujet et son coup de pied hors d'ici!"  
>"Pourquoi ne pas tuer son danchou ..?"<br>"Attendre le moment venu ... que nous ne pouvons tuer ... donc soyez patient!"  
>Après la danchou dit que quelqu'un m'a frappé ... tout était noir ... et ...<br>"Sda .. Manda ... Amanda!"  
>Ng? w-ce qui vient d'arriver? Quelqu'un at-il m'a appelé?<br>ma vue était meilleure par le temps ...  
>Je l'ai vu ...<br>William ...  
>appeler mon nom pour voir suis-je conscient pourtant ...<br>pourtant je n'ai ...  
>"William ... je suis ok ... détendez-vous ..."<br>"Comment pourrais-je détendue hein? Vous avez été kidnappé et inconscient! Je suis tellement vous inquiétez pas!"  
>"Mais maintenant je suis bien droite?"<br>"Ouais mais ..."  
>"Pas de mais ça va?"<br>il sourit et dit "ok"  
>c'était la première fois que j'ai été kidnappé ...<br>pas longtemps après ...

tôt le matin ...  
>"Euh? Quelle heure il est?" Gémissent Amanda ...<br>03:50  
>"Euh? Il est trop tôt dans la matinée non? Ok que ... je vais juste aller et d'apprendre de la leçon d'aujourd'hui"<br>06:35  
>«Oh! C'est déjà en retard! Je dois me dépêcher aller à l'école ... mon, ma!"<p>

à l'école tout est rouge ...  
>rouges du sang ..<br>«Ce qui vient de se passer?" elle pensait  
>un groupe de personnes avec un tatouage d'araignée<br>armes de portefeuille, des armes dangereuses  
>tuant tout le monde à l'école ...<br>non, pas à l'école mais tuant tout le monde dans le PAYS  
>Elle pleure à haute voix vis les morts de sa famille<br>quelqu'un lui pousser, elle a frappé le mur et sortir ...  
>les araignées pensé qu'elle était morte<br>ils son congé et disparu

"Kurapika! Où allons-nous?" dit un homme de grande taille, avec un cheveux hérissés, son visage ressemble les 30  
>«Ya, Kurapika! Où allons-nous réellement?" dit le garçon avec de l'argent ou des cheveux blancs.<br>«Nee, Kurapika! Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas un de nos questions?" dit le garçon avec des cheveux hérissés trop noir.  
>"HAAH ... gon ... c'est parce que tous vos question est la même!" dit le petit garçon blond, avec qui ils appelaient Kurapika (je pense que tout le monde sait qu'il Kurapika du mot blonde!)<br>"ALORS y répondre!" Le grand homme, Leorio & l'argent (ou autre) garçon, Kirua, a déclaré, ensemble.  
>"Hai, hai ... euh ... je veux vous demander où vous voulez aller ...?" demandez Kurapika<br>"Euh ... Kurapika" le garçon aux cheveux noirs, Gon, a déclaré  
>"Ya Gon?"<br>«Je veux vous demander peut-on vous aider dans le travail?"  
>«Travail? Hmm ... après sa démission de la nostrads Je ne pense vraiment le faire, mais ..."<br>"Vous avez voulu bien faire les choses?"  
>Il y penser pendant un moment, puis dit "yup"<br>"Que pouvons-nous vous aider ...?" gon dit avec ses yeux chiot ...  
>"Ya gon, les gars vous pouvez m'aider .. mais je n'ai pas la recherche d'un emploi, alors quel travail voulez-vous faire? Mon emploi précédent est d'être un garde du corps, et-"<br>gon coupé sa peine et lui dit excitante "ainsi soit-il! nous serons un garde du corps!"  
>«Nee gon! Êtes-vous sérieux?" demandez leorio paresseusement<br>"Ouais, je suis sérieux!"  
>"Leorio, qu'il soit!" dit killua<br>"Laissez-aller"  
>Bruk!<br>«A-ce que ça va manquer?" dit Kurapika  
>"Yaya, je vais bien .." dit la jeune fille<br>elle a un œil belle noire, cheveux hirsutes noir avec un bandana rose  
>"Euh ... excusez-moi? Je viens d'entendre que vous avez dit que vous voulez être un droit garde du corps?"<br>"Euh ... ya pourquoi?"  
>"Je suis d'EMI saviory La daluce groupe. Je suis dans ma façon de trouver un garde du corps de mon ami. Voulez-vous travailler pour elle?"<p>

"Hé, Kurapika! Où est leur maison?" Killua demandez  
>«Laisser voir, elle a dit qu'il sera ici-"<br>»Et le chemin est terminé ici, donc?" demandez killua impatience.  
>"Peut-être ... elle nous a dit la mauvaise façon?" demandez Gon innocemment.<br>"Hmmm ... il semblerait nous avons fini par ce petit chalet dans le haut de la montagne .." dit Kurapika.  
>"Hmm? Je pense qu'il ya un peuple à l'intérieur du chalet ...?"<br>«Êtes-vous gon sûr?"  
>"Ouais je suis sûr!"<p>

flash back il ya quelques temps dans le port de l'air  
>"Je suis d'EMI saviory La daluce groupe. Je suis dans ma façon de trouver un garde du corps de mon ami. Voulez-vous travailler pour elle?"<br>"Nous allons penser à sa première ...»  
>«Êtes-vous Kurapika sûr?"<br>"Voulez-vous parler en premier? Si vous n'avez pas l'esprit, laisse parler dans ce café" EMI offerts.  
>dans le café<br>(Type de dialogue de la conversation:)  
>Kr (Kurapika), KL (killua), L (leorio), g (gon), e (EMI), w (William)<br>e: pouvez-vous me dire votre nom? avec le détail de votre auto s'il vous plaît.  
>KR: Je suis Kurapika. Je suis un chasseur de liste noire. 18 ans. sur les détails, je ne peux pas vous dire. c'est trop personnel pour dire à quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré. et c'est ma vie privée que je ne peux pas vous dire. et surtout tu n'es pas mon patron encore.<br>KL: Je suis killua zaoldyeck. un chasseur. Je suis presque 14 ans. mon jour de naissance est le 15 juin  
>G: Je suis gon freecs! Je suis chasseur! J'ai 13 ans. né le 5 mai. agréable de vous rencontrer onee-chan!<br>L: mon nom est leorio. Je suis un chasseur. près d'un médecin. Je suis ...  
>E: pas besoin me dire votre âge, Monsieur. leorio. vous êtes autour de 30 à droite?<br>L: (blush) pas manquer .. J'ai 20 ans ...  
>(Rire les autres)<br>e: désolé pour elle monsieur! (Paniqué)  
>L: son ok manquer (rougis encore)<br>w: de sorte que son mon tour alors.  
>E: Ouais. c'est déversement out boy!<br>w:, peu importe ... Je suis Guillaume. 15 même que EMI. Je ne suis pas un chasseur.  
>E: aucune manière quel type nen avez-vous? commence à partir tu vas!<br>kr, KL, L, G: vous savez nen?  
>(Goutte de sueur EMI et William)<br>E: Ouais pourquoi?  
>g: (Enhancement (强化 Kyouka)) non, rien .. (panique) je suis renfort<br>KL: et je suis Transmutation (変 化 henka)  
>KR: Je suis la matérialisation (Conjuration (具 现 化 Gugenka)) et la spécialisation (特质 Tokushitsu)<br>L: Je ne sais pas ma nen ... hehehe  
>kr, KL: (ce gars-là (la sueur tomber)!)<br>e: Thats bien. Je suis la transmutation.  
>W: et je suis renfort.<br>e: retour sur le sujet! nous allons vous payer 2.000.000 zennies chaque mois. acceptez-vous?  
>w: évidemment, nous voulions tous les gars de nous voir comme un ami bien.? vous êtes un garde du corps, bien sûr, mais aussi notre ami. est que cela vous convient?<br>KR: Oui. ce n'est pas grave. nous acceptons que vous offrez.  
>e: génial! nous rencontrer dans notre manoir ou quoi que ce soit ... il s'agit de la carte. jaanee!<br>FIN DU FLASHBACK

CKRECK  
>dans le chalet, il ya une fille et un garçon, qui leur sont offertes.<br>»EMI, William? C'est toi?" dit Kurapika  
>«Oh! Vous êtes venu! Yup, c'est nous. Désolé ... nous ne prévoyons pas de venir à un chalet, mais ..." répondu EMI, joyeusement<br>"Okay Son emi-chan!" a déclaré gon  
>«C'est donc votre maison?" Kirua dit: "vous allez vivre ici?"<br>"Pas idiot! Nous venons ici pour 2 jours. Vous aussi!"  
>»Et notre patron? Où est-"<br>"Le patron est en France."  
>Ehhh?<br>"Euh .. c'est dire que nous irons à la France?" demandez Kurapika, confus.  
>«Yup», a déclaré EMI et William, dans le même temps.<br>»Peut-on demander de plus 2 amis à nous rejoindre?" demandez Kurapika  
>"Hmm, oui. Pas de problème."<br>le look 3 à Kurapika, confondre.

2 jours plus tard ...  
>"Senritsu! Basho!" appelé Kurapika<br>"Kurapika! Gon! Kirua! Leorio?", A déclaré bashou.  
>«Ce qui est avec moi, hein?" Écorce leorio (est-ce un chien? Écorce?)<br>"Rien! Hahahaha!» Répondit bashou  
>"Maintenant, nous devons folow cette carte." A déclaré Kurapika<br>«QUOI? MAP? Nouveau?" Shout killua  
>"Yup. Avons foi en elle killua", a déclaré Kurapika<p>

_  
>"Ce qu'est un grand manoir ..."<br>"Maintenant, ce qui est réel .."  
>"Quelle est la richesse de cette fille?"<br>«Elle est de 16 à droite?"  
>»Comme nous le savons-oui ... mais»<br>leur chat a été coupé quand quelqu'un ouvre la porte, c'est une femme de chambre.  
>«Êtes-vous gon, Kirua, Kurapika, bashou, Senritsu et leorio?"<br>chacun d'eux un signe de tête.  
>"Miss EMI attend pour vous. S'il vous plaît suivez-moi. Je suis la servante et le leader de majordome. M'appeler Arumi."<br>ils suivent Arumi à la salle  
>ils ont été émerveiller par des tonnes de peintures autour,<br>les rideaux de perles,  
>le lustre de diamants,<br>et une chaise élégante et tableaux  
>avec des fleurs pour la décoration.<br>"Wow ... pas seulement de l'extérieur", a déclaré bashou  
>»Mais aussi à l'intérieur .." poursuivi par Senritsu<br>"C'est totalement magnifique .." fini Kurapika  
>«Le propriétaire ont un goût très agréable", a déclaré killua, stupéfaite<br>»Et elle est certainement riche ... très riche .." a déclaré leorio ...  
>"Hahaha ... .. a dit que pour voiture, je voulais dire la personne qui vous prendra sous sa garde. Qu'elle sera très heureux."<br>ils ont juste hoché la tête et continuer à marcher

"Nous sommes ici."  
>ils s'arrêtent devant une grande salle.<br>CKRECK  
>ils voient EMI et William est assis. hâte de les voir.<br>"Salut tout le monde." Ils les saluent bien  
>"Salut EMI! Salut Guillaume! ... Alors où sont nos patron?" gon a déclaré innocemment<br>ils regardent les uns les autres et dit.  
>"S'il vous plaît, avant que nous disent tout sur vous-même. Aucune intimité autorisé. Autorisé aucun secret. Beacause pas que nous voulions être autoritaire, mais ... nous devons tout savoir sur votre auto. Ses travaux pour Kurapika. Et 2 nouvelle personne s'il vous plaît présenter votre auto ».<br>"Pourquoi devrions-nous vous dire?"  
>"Parce que sans vous nous dire, elle le saura."<br>la réponse leur faire choqué  
>qui est le nouveau patron?<br>comment elle va savoir?  
>c'est impossible!<br>"Ressemble à vous tous choqués." EMI a déclaré  
>"Il semble clair dans votre visage." continuer à William.<br>», Vous la connaissez, après nous disent."  
>un silence de mort<br>«Je suis un kuruta. Née au 4 avril." Ses Kurapika qui cassés du silencieux.  
>«Je suis Senritsu. Chasseur musique. Nice to meet you"<br>a déclaré Senritsu  
>«Je suis bashou, liste noire des chasseurs. J'espère que vous coopéré."<br>bashou dit enfin.  
>mal ... que Kurapika peut tout dire après ça ...<br>bashou et Senritsu ne sais pas pourquoi la bouche fermée après l'introduction, mais ...  
>»Puis, suivez-moi dans sa chambre."<br>ils suivent EMI et William  
>ils se sont arrêtés en face de la grande porte.<br>»Quand son ouverture  
>ils ont vu une salle pleine de diamants<br>son regard comme un jardin de diamants  
>fleurs en diamant<br>arbres  
>et tout de diamant<br>dans le milieu de la salle  
>il asseoir une branchie avec taille-longueur des cheveux se trouve dans l'étang.<br>ses cheveux étaient brun foncé (presque comme en noir)  
>pas trop mince, mais pas gras.<br>la peau n'est pas trop blanc, mais pas noir.  
>"Milla!"<br>la fille se leva et le visage du groupe  
>son visage était beau<br>Il était étincelante oeil brune encore vierge  
>les lèvres roses font un petit sourire innocent<br>regard bienveillant ...  
>sa victoire beauté contre Kurapika<br>avec son Kurapika peut être considéré comme un homme.  
>"Les gars ce n'est Carmilla, Carmilla c'est votre garde du corps."<br>la fille muette hochement de tête et raconte EMI de sortir (avec mouvement de la main) et marcher jusqu'à la porte  
>ils ont donné leur dernier coup d'œil et de quitter la salle<br>Carmilla est le dernier qui quitte la salle  
>mais quand le regarder en arrière<br>la porte était disparaissent

Gon POV:  
>EMI nous amène à la nouvelle boss (Carmilla) chambre et nous a dit de garde la nuit aussi. Carmilla promener dans sa chambre. et EMI nous conduit à nouveau à montrer notre chambre et nous a laissé.<br>Je ne sais même pas pourquoi la pièce a été aménagée à notre goût ..  
>Kirua de chambre:<br>couleur du mur: chocolat au lait brune  
>tuiles: marron<br>canapé et les meubles: brun et blanc  
>il ya un grand réfrigérateur avec des bonbons à l'intérieur et une note:<br>nous allons vous donner plus douce au quotidien  
>Carmilla<br>ma chambre:  
>Définir comme ma chambre à l'île de baleine.<br>il ya aussi des peintures Whale Island  
>un petit réfrigérateur<br>il n'y a note dans ma table avec photo Ging sur elle  
>S'il vous plaît être heureux ici<br>Carmilla  
>Kurapika de chambre:<br>son élite  
>élégant mais sportif<br>il ya une étagère grand livre et la gousse de verre du globe oculaire kuruta  
>"Clam bas Kurapika", a déclaré Senritsu, remarquant le changement de battre son Heath.<br>il ya une note sur le pot en verre  
>recueillez-vous ce droit? vous êtes intelligent rat de bibliothèque, espérons que vous aimez ici<br>Carmilla  
>et que se poursuit avec un papier diables symphonique note de musique sur Senritsu (en fait, j'ai oublié ce que la note de musique appelé ...) un médicament qui guérit la maladie, il veut guérir (leorio), un livre se battre pour bashou.<br>bizarre ... ce nouveau patron semble savoir quelque chose sur nous ...

Pas celles de POV  
>"Ceci dans bizarres", a déclaré Kurapika<br>"Yup" dit l'autre  
>soudain, EMI apparaissent<br>«Avez-vous des questions à poser?"  
>chaque clin d'œil un,<br>"Ah, bien, dites donc!" dit-elle avec une voix joyeuse.  
>«Pourquoi toutes les chambres sont s'adapte à notre goût?" demandez killua<br>«Eh bien ... à la première je vous disais? Elle sait tout sur vous." elle a répondu "bien pour les détails, vous pouvez demander Milla à ce sujet."  
>"Euh, est-elle muette?" demandez leorio<br>EMI choqué par une question soudaine. un visage triste a attiré sur son visage,  
>l'entourant était calme et assez<br>ils attendent sa réponse  
>pendant quelques minutes meurtrières tout à fait, elle répondre<br>«Eh bien ... muet n'est pas le mot, mais ... elle n'est pas muet, mais ne veulent pas parler, même une cause peu, la cause ..."  
>Il montre le visage complètement qu'elle n'est pas sûre pour la réponse<br>mais pourtant elle y répondre avec une petite voix  
>«Elle est trop dans son expérience traumatique qui le rend triste et choqué sur la trahison et la mort."<br>répond-il faire état de choc et la pitié d'elle ...  
>ils ne pensent pas qu'ils peuvent continuer à parler<br>qu'elles choquent voir des larmes sur les joues tombe fille  
>elle les suppliait<br>«S'il vous plaît! S'il vous plaît! S'il vous plaît vous tous ... s'il vous plaît lui faire à nouveau gai! La faire parler à nouveau! Faire sourire à nouveau! Lui faire revivre ...» elle pleure  
>"Donc EMI ... ce n'est pas elle pour sa sécurité, ne pas?" demandez Kurapika<br>«Oui», elle essuyer ses larmes et de continuer «il était sur sa sécurité, mais pour son bonheur trop"  
>«Pouvez-vous nous dire qui est-elle vraiment?"<br>«Elle est Carmilla, elle est le meilleur drame et propriétaire d'opéra de La saviory daluce groupe. Concepteur et maître cuisinier." dit-elle, avec le sourire.  
>"Oh ... c'est pourquoi je pense que je jamais entendu parler de son nom .. elle est un peuple célèbre ces derniers temps." Dit-il avec le sourire et continuer "peut-elle se battre?"<br>"Oui elle le peut."  
>"Hmm ... quel est son type de nen?"<br>«Spécialisation. Élément, la chaîne, l'électricité, de la flûte, la force du corps, la divination, le médical, la flore, le livre maudit, voleur de tatouage, jyonen, l'utilisateur joyaux."  
>quand elle dit qu'elle a été à nouveau tous les corps choqués.<br>»At-elle ..."  
>"Elle nous a tous ..."<br>"Ce qu'est un nombre ..."  
>«Comme elle est forte ..."<br>l'affirme ... choc et surpris. ainsi que Kurapika.  
>emi-goutte de sueur ... de choc par leur réaction encore en rire ...<br>"Ouais elle est forte ... hahahahahahaha» dit-elle.  
>«Elle ne vous ..." elle pense<p>

désormais la garde sont d'avoir le dîner  
>«Nous savons être le gardien de la fille bizarre riche mais fort hein?" soupir basho<br>«Peut-être que nous ne." Kurapika répondu  
>tout en ayant leur chat, une fille aux cheveux orange, liée w  poney de marche de style queue dans la salle.  
>Gon est celui qui la reconnaît et crie<br>"BISKE! Ce que tu fais ici?"  
>"Salut Kirua, Gon! Je travaille ici! En tant que garde du corps! Qu'allez-vous faire ici deux deux nee?"<br>«Nous travaillons également ici mamie ...» killua déclaré moqueur mais cant fini de le provoquer, il jette déjà ou réellement touché par biske.  
>"Gon Sooo ... qui sont-ils?" at-elle dit doucement<br>"Son Kurapika, leorio, basho et Senritsu! Gars ce n'est biske, 52 ans!" Il saod introduisant chacun d'eux.  
>"Woaa ... elle est 52?" leorio dit (surprise)<br>"Oui elle est."  
>«Elle ne ressemble pas à un .." Kurapika dit<br>«Ouais! Elle est certainement différent avec cet homme perverti vieux!" killua déclaré

killua de POV  
>c'est bizarre ...<br>Ouais la maîtresse qui nous garde est (bien sûr) forte. encore plus fort que nous. pourquoi elle besoin d'un garde du corps?  
>elle peut protéger son auto toute façon? Peut-être je devrais juste demander à EMI à ce sujet<br>"Yo EMI!"  
>"Oh Salut Kirua!" Dit-elle la réalisation de mon existence.<br>»EMI, pourquoi est-elle nécessaire garde du corps?"  
>"Comme vous le savez, nous avons l'ennemi, et Carmilla est la cible. Jamais elle être enlevé 21 fois par le même groupe»<br>"Quel est le nom du groupe?"  
>"Genei ryodhan"<br>«Êtes-vous sérieux? Comment pourrait-elle survivre? Elle les combats?"  
>"Pas. Qu'elle ne se battent jamais"<br>"Alors, comment pouvait-elle?"  
>»Elle s'enfuit alors qu'ils sont la cause du sommeil de l'hallucination elle faire pour eux."<br>«Intéressant hein?"  
>"Yup".<br>«Pouvez-vous dire quelque chose sur son passé?"  
>les deux choqués de voir Kurapika derrière eux.<br>"Choqué?" at-il dit  
>"Hahaha ... Kurapika désolé. Nous sommes tout simplement trop graves." EMI a déclaré nerveusement<br>"Non ... c'est correct. Vous avez déjà dit à propos de la trahison et la mort dans son droit passé?"  
>"Oui, si vous voulez écouter l'histoire?"<br>"Oui" nous avons tous deux dit.  
>"Oh, eh bien ... il a commencé à partir de l'incident. La première fois qu'elle avait été kidnappée par genei ryodhan."<p>

flashback il ya 4 ans  
>Emi POV<br>J'attendais Amanda (Carmilla) de la toilette. mais ... elle coutume de paraître jusqu'au 30 minutes s'étaient écoulées. Je suis inquiet ... ne jamais aller aux toilettes que longtemps avant ... Je demande la permission à sa recherche, mais les toilettes étaient vides. Nous sommes, bien sûr, inquiets et trouver son alll plus l'école, mais toujours nous n'avons pas pu trouver. mais dans un endroit, nous avons trouvé des éclaboussures de sang sur le sol. "  
>nous devenons plus de soucis et enfin la trouver à l'école. l'effondrement. il ya du sang dans son uniforme et la plaie dans le dos de son cou. nous emmener à l'hôpital. elle a été virgule pour 2 semaines. quand elle se réveille, elle a juste dit araignées et elle regarde peur de gagner sa conscience une heure plus tard. nous avons décidé de ne pas lui demander ce qui s'est passé.<br>après cela nous nous joignons à la compétition mondiale de théâtre et gagné de l'argent pour la meilleure actrice et acteur dans le monde. (Amanda / Carmilla victoires)  
>nous gagnons de l'argent pour bâtir une entreprise et une maison en Angleterre. succès. mais soudain nous avons entendu les nouvelles au sujet de la mort de xxxx (à vous au sujet du nom du pays) il où nous avons vécu auparavant. nous savons donc que nos amis et la famille est mort. Carmilla ou Amanda a été choqué par les nouvelles. Peu de temps après, elle a trouvé un livre de sa maman et de le lire. ses sur le secret de sa famille. elle a été choquée de voir la réalité. elle montré qu'elle avait été loin de sa vraie famille. sa vraie famille était morte quand elle est née. sa non-réelle de la famille qui l'élever, c'est celui qui l'a kidnappée. se sentent trahis par sa famille irréelle, elle pleure. quand elle va au marché, elle a été frappé par la voiture et dans les virgules pendant 2 mois. Après cela, elle ne parle jamais de nous gagner.<br>fin du flashback

"C'est pourquoi elle ne parle jamais de nous encore une fois ..."  
>»Qui dit cela?"<br>une voix douce apparut derrière nous. sa Carmilla.  
>"...! Carmilla ...? Vous parle? Je rêve?"<br>"Pas idiot! Je ne parle parce que je ne veux pas parler et rien, je veux parler. C'est assez clair pour montrer que je ne suis pas muet?"  
>«Assez claires Carmilla-sama", a déclaré Kurapika poliment<br>"Euh ... alors ... vous êtes mon garde du corps? Que je me souvienne, il ya beaucoup d'entre eux. Où sont-ils? Toute façon ... a pris cette chose hors sama, Carmilla est très bien. Vous allez travailler ici comme mon ami bien. emi droit? "  
>"Yep."<br>"Aucune façon Kurapika-kun, s'il vous plaît appelez les gardes du corps d'autres. Je veux parler à vous tous. S'il vous plaît?"  
>"Hai, Carmilla-san"<br>"Hey mis ce truc san sortir! Milla est très bien ... ne soyez pas trop formelle s'il vous plaît ..."  
>«Hai».<p>

«Alors elle parle?" demandez Senritsu. assez choqué.  
>"Oui ... mais ses yeux était totalement encore vierge mais ..." dit Kurapika<br>»Et sait qu'elle veut nous parler? Afin que nous puissions avoir la réponse de l'ensemble de nos questions alors?" demandez basho.  
>"Yep." J'ai dit tout simplement.<br>CKRECK  
>Arumi-san promenades dans la chambre et dit: "Carmilla-sama est en attente. laissez-moi vous conduire à la chambre»,<br>nous lui suit à la chambre d'un de Carmilla.  
>l'intérieur il ya Carmilla. elle lit un livre, puis fermé.<br>«Venu en s'il vous plaît."  
>nous allons dans la chambre et se infront d'elle.<br>"Kurapika, Kirua, basho, Senritsu, gon». elle dit tout en soulignant à nous. nous avons juste hoché la tête. mais leorio est confus pourquoi son changement de nom.  
>"Donc, il n'est pas question que tu veux me demander?"<br>"Oui, pourquoi vous le savez notre goût? Comme ..." J'ai dit  
>Elle coupé ma phrase et dit<br>»N'est-il pas logique assez ...?"  
>nous sommes tous confondus.<br>"Hmm ... son assez évident de savoir. Premier type, Kurapika est un kuruta. Il utiliser ses vêtements tribu donc je sais même si il utiliser les lentilles de contact. Visage montre qu'il est intelligent, intelligent et d'amour à lire. Mêmes comme moi. n'est donc pas évident? toute façon mon instinct sont forts aussi, alors ... vous savez, c'est facile pour moi de connaître vos goûts ... "  
>"Second exemple est killua. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais vous ressemble à un amateur de chocolat alors je l'ai conçu avec le thème du chocolat. Maintenant vous tous compris?"<br>Nous acquiesça  
>"Toute façon, quel niveau de nen êtes-vous? Entrée ou au milieu?"<br>"Nous sommes tous dans le milieu, mais ce vieil homme est dans le niveau de départ." J'explique. nouveau leorio est comme un pot de thé, mais parce qu'il avait peur de Carmilla il juste rester tranquille.  
>"Ooo ... personne n'est dans le nee perfectinon niveau?"<br>"Niveau de perfection?" demandez biske. Nous recherchons également confondu  
>"Yep! La dernière étape de nen. ... En fait entendre je suis le seul a été dans le niveau de perfection. C'est parce que EMI et William ne veulent pas le train alors ..."<br>«Ce qui est pefection nen comme Milla?" demandez Kurapika  
>«Perfection nen est le niveau que vous ne devez accord nen».<br>"Sa ne peut vraiment?" demandez biske "Je me souviens que c'était assez rare ... je voulais dire que seule une personne peut maîtriser quelques nen jusqu'à ce niveau."  
>"Yep. Tu as raison."<br>"Toute façon, Carmilla-chan, comment pouvez-vous les armes nen nombreuses?" demandez gon.  
>"Euh ... mon corps est différent que n'importe qui d'autre. Corps autrement que tout le monde peut utiliser une arme n'est-ce pas? Mais mon corps ne peut détenir jusqu'à 25 armes ... compris?"<br>"Mais ... kuroro lucifer pouvez utiliser d'arme nen est trop nombreux, après le voler. Pourquoi est-ce milla-chan?" demandez Kurapika.  
>«Je ne sais pas mais c'est assez une technique différente. Il vole il ne l'apprennent droite?"<br>Nous hocha la tête, montre que nous comprenons ce qu'elle dit.  
>"Ah, bien ... il n'est pas question?"<br>Nous nous sommes serré la tête.  
>"Okay ... euh .. que gon killua?"<br>"Hai"  
>"Si vous ne m'en voudrez pas demain, je vais former des gars. Voulez-vous?"<br>"Non, pas du tout Carmilla-chan!" a déclaré gon  
>"Génial! À 7 heures droites dans le domaine du football."<br>"Hai"

Carmilla le profil:  
>Nom: Carmilla nathalia Amanda tsuyaryu<br>alias: survivante kuramill (une sorte de kuruta mais aussi un vampire de leur couleur des yeux peuvent changer si elles utilisent leurs armes nen, dans la couleur de nombreux.)  
>Sexe: Femme<br>âge: 16 ans  
>cheveux: brun (peut être confondu noir)<br>poids: 45 kg  
>Hauteur: 165cm<br>Groupe sanguin: A  
>Anniversaire: 25 desember<br>statut: simple / le propriétaire du groupe La saviory daluce / maître cuisinier / drame maître / blacklist officielle chasseur (personne ne le sait sauf EMI et William)  
>cite: même si je ne me venger sur eux, ils continuent de mourir et je suis encore blessé  Pourquoi devrais-je soin.?

EMI profil:  
>Nom: EMI yullianei sayakamiru<br>alias: -  
>Sexe: Femme<br>âge: 15  
>des cheveux: noir<br>poids: 41 kg  
>Hauteur: 152cm<br>Groupe sanguin: A  
>Anniversaire: 21 Juillet<br>statut: simple / gestionnaire des saviory groupe La daluce  
>cite: suivre et apprendre!<p>

William profil:  
>Nom: William linardy tsukatumi<br>alias: -  
>sexe: masculin<br>âge: 15  
>des cheveux: noir<br>poids: 52 kg  
>Hauteur: 166cm<br>Groupe sanguin: O  
>Anniversaire: 25 octobre<br>simple état / gestionnaire de saviory La daluce groupe en termes de zone sportive et de centres commerciaux  
>cite: tss! peu importe ...  si tu heureux, je suis heureux

Chapitre 2b: la réalité des pluies de sang

"Gon! Courir 100,000 tour en 1 heure! Killua, vous exécutez 50.000 tours en une heure!"  
>"Carmilla-san! Pourquoi suis-je exécuter plusieurs tours de moins de Gon?"<br>"La route est killua différent! Gon! Vous Raun autour de cette maison! Kirua! Courir de cette maison à la ville! Sa environ 25km! Got it?"  
>"Hai!" a déclaré gon killua au même moment.<p>

quelques heures plus tard ...  
>«Gon! Kirua! Avez-vous fait votre formation déjà?" demandez Senritsu<br>«Nous venons de finir de le" eux dit. encore fatigué.  
>"Hmmm ... que c'était la raison Carmilla-chan est la cuisson, puis ..." a déclaré biske<br>"Gon! Kirua! Carmilla-san me demander de vous a dit de deux heures a couru de nouveau." a déclaré Arumi.  
>"Eeeeeh?" ils crient au choc<br>"Et si vous n'avez pas, elle permettra de réduire votre nen" Arumi continuent et ont cessé de provoquer son téléphone sonnait.  
>"Hai. Gon, Kirua sa Carmilla-san." dit-elle quand elle a remis le téléphone à killua<br>"GET au travail maintenant!" Elle crie dans le téléphone  
>"Hai!" Kirua et Gon a déclaré la sueur droped puis ils courent et ne leur formation<p>

"Milla-san?"  
>"Kurapika? C'est vous?"<br>«Oui, Milla-san. Que faites-vous dans son milla-san?"  
>"Neee ... arrêtez de m'appeler que formelles ... de toute façon vous êtes ainsi plus que moi.:<br>«Mais vous êtes mon patron .."  
>», Mais aussi votre ami vous vous souvenez?" dit-elle avec un sourire, un doux sourire doux<br>THUMP  
>«Pourquoi suis-battre mon coeur comme celui-ci je suis trop fatigué ou suis-je malade? Kurapika pensé<br>"Ça va Kurapika? Votre visage est rouge comme la tomate" Carmilla dit, riant un peu, les changements à faire face inquiet "vous avez de la fièvre ne sont pas vous?"  
>Il a dit maladroitement «n, pas de Carmilla-san ... Je-je suis okay ... s-vous voir alors Carmilla-san", il se sentent brûler sa face et de sortir de la cuisine. laissant le confondre Carmilla.<br>«Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi? ' qu'il pensait essayer de le calmer un peu l'auto.

2 heures plus tard.  
>«Gon, Kirua! Carmilla san vous demander d'aller à la salle à manger maintenant!" Arumi déclaré<br>paresseusement, ils se levèrent et se préparer pour aller  
>«Attendez! At-elle dit, vous devez prendre un bain en premier! Elle ne sera pas heureux de voir que vous avez trempé cause de votre sueur!"<br>Ils hochent la tête et aller au bain. ils ne peuvent pas se plaindre parce qu'ils sont la voie trop fatigué.  
>après leur bain de leur auto, dans la salle à manger<br>un gâteau au chocolat et des biscuits grosse était là  
>ainsi que Carmilla<br>"Alors vous deux, bon travail pour la première journée de formation. Cet aliment est de vous faire manger. Probablement vous avez faim à la formation si dur. Manger. Je suis le seul qui la font. Dis-moi plus tard si vous le souhaitez elle. "  
>"Hai!" ils ont dit, excité.<br>«Eh bien», elle a quitté la salle  
>ils ont eu faim alors ils fini le casse-croûte dans une vitesse de l'éclair.<p>

la nuit,  
>"Neee de formation bonne journée?" dit Kurapika<br>"Yeah!" a déclaré gon.  
>"Mais Carmilla-san est totalement un entraîneur dur. Mais heureusement elle nous donner ces collations après l'entraînement. C'est totalement délicieux!" dit killua<br>»Rien d'étonnant. Elle est un grand chef, après tout." a déclaré biske calmement.

Toc, toc  
>"Kurapika?"<br>"Oui Senritsu?"  
>"Puis-je avoir discuter avec vous?"<br>"Bien sûr. C'est quoi?"  
>«Aimez-vous Carmilla-chan?"<br>"Ce que tu racontes Senritsu?"  
>"Tu sais ... après Carmilla réunion, les battements de votre coeur était calme. Différente lorsque vous travaillez dans nostrad. Pourquoi?"<br>"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle était en quelque sorte similaire avec moi ..."  
>"Hmm ... oui, mais la battre âtre était toujours calme, elle aussi assez semblable à Kirua pour son attitude, mais pourtant elle est tout aussi intelligents que vous Kurapika"<br>"Oui ... il est, mais ne je voulais dire comme elle ne l'?"  
>"Oui ... mais ... tu sais que tu aimes à rougir devant elle."<br>"Vraiment?"  
>"Oui!"<br>ils continuent de chat ...

dans la base de ryodhan,  
>"Danchou! J'ai obtenu les nouvelles que l'utilisateur de la chaîne est de travailler avec Carmilla!", A déclaré shalnark<br>"Notre proie secret? Carmilla?"  
>"Oui danchou!"<br>"Je vois ... vous savons bien sûr que Carmilla est une fille forte raison?"  
>«Oui, son nen était beaucoup plus difficile que nous."<br>"Nous pouvons utiliser pour se venger, il l'UBO."  
>"Mais comment danchou? Cette fille déteste pas que je voulais dire ne nous aime pas!"<br>«Nous utilisons des trucs pour elle."  
>"Comment"<br>«N'oubliez pas que elle déteste quelqu'un s'ils trahir?"  
>"Oui, mais-"<br>"Nous allons utiliser les trucs. J'ai une idée."

Retour à Kurapika,  
>drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt, drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt<br>"Hmm? Excusez-moi pour une seconde" Kurapika dit, a reconnu que son téléphone a sonné.  
>un nombre inconnu? pensait-il, puis lisez le message<br>tuer votre patron Carmilla, ou votre ami est mort.  
>kuroro lucifer.<br>Kurapika gelé. ne sait pas quoi faire ...  
>sauver son ami ou sauver son patron?<br>Que doit-il choisir?

Senritsu de POV  
>après Kurapika sort pour répondre au téléphone<br>battre son coeur est vraiment changements  
>mélodie d'inquiétude, et à confondre<br>ce qui le rend comme ça?  
>J'ai constamment doute, il est à propos de son ami<br>ou de Carmilla-san  
>J'étais curieux à ce sujet.<br>ce qui est arrivé Kurapika?  
>ce qui était arrivé?<br>«A-AA, Senritsu. Son déjà en retard. Si vous ne dort pas, vous épuisée pour demain."  
>"Mm, son bien. Ne me dérange pas moi Kurapika. Je vais aller maintenant, mais, Kurapika, pouvez-vous me répondre?"<br>"Oui quelle est-elle Senritsu?"  
>"Ce qui s'est passé il suffit de savoir?"<br>soudain il se figea, son visage est pâle.  
>"N-NO, rien ne s'est passé Senritsu."<br>»Mais votre émission a battu foyer que vous êtes inquiet et confus. Vos yeux dit que vous êtes se trouvent juste maintenant. S'il vous plaît être Kurapika honnête."  
>"Euh ... vous savez. Et s'il vous plaît. Pour le moment. Laisse-moi tranquille."<br>il dit tout en fermant la porte.  
>ce qui est arrivé Kurapika?<br>«M-milla-san"

la nuit des vents coups  
>avec le sang diminue garder dans mon corps<br>mon âme crie à l'aide  
>mon corps est plus faible de temps en temps<br>oh .. Seigneur Jésus  
>S'il vous plaît aidez-moi à obtenir le salut<br>de ma maladie  
>qui continue à ramper dans le côté de mon corps<br>à vivre et à être amis avec eux  
>avec le vent souffle<br>jouer le laisse à terre  
>pour le Seigneur céleste qui j'adore<br>qui a pris soin de moi  
>au nom de Jésus-Christ<br>amen

Kurapika de POV  
>Que dois-je faire?<br>qui je dois des soins?  
>qui je devrais sauver?<br>des choix difficiles ...  
>mais ... i cant tuer son<br>i cant la tuer ...  
>Que dois-je faire?<p>

pour le bien des humains  
>pour l'amour de mon Seigneur<br>je n'ai pas bu de sang  
>même si je vais mourir<br>tant i ils économisent  
>aussi longtemps que je suis encore un enfant de Dieu<br>Je n'aurais jamais soin d'elle  
>même si je dois le payer avec mon âme<br>Je ne le regretterez pas.  
>Je ne le regretterez jamais.<p>

personne ne POV  
>«M-milla-san."<br>"Ce que tu fais ici Senritsu? Il est tard déjà. S'il vous plaît le sommeil."  
>"Hai, Milla-sama"<p>

CKRECK  
>"Hmm? Kurapika vous avez également pas dormir encore?"<br>"Milla-sama ..? Mm .. oui milla-sama. Je n'ai pas sommeil encore."  
>"Kurapika? Pourquoi votre visage est pâle? Pourquoi vous l'air inquiet? Ce qui s'est passé?"<br>"Mmm, i. .. i.."  
>»Est que toute chose liée à genei ryodhan?"<br>b.i.n.g.o  
>Elle shoot c'est dans la tête.<br>"Comment voulez-vous-"  
>«Parce que c'était toujours comme ça. Gon et Kirua dit à ce sujet. Vous allez ressembler à cela instantanément. Si vous ouvrez votre contact lense vos yeux seront écarlate. C'est que quelque chose à voir avec vos amis et alliés?"<p>

"Kurapika? Euh ... alors il avait raison. Ano ... Kurapika ...? Savez-vous que j'ai rencontre genei ryodhan avant?"  
>"Non ..."<br>»Ce moment, ils m'ont demandé de les rejoindre. Mais bien sûr je rejette sais aussi que je déteste être trahi par mon ami. Aucune façon, quelle est votre relation avec eux?"  
>«Ils sont mes ennemis. Ils ont tué ma tribu. Mon clan, la famille, les gens, et mon ami que je chéris"<br>"Hmmm ... donc vous venger sur les es-tu?"  
>«Je suis».<br>"Avez-vous rencontrez des problèmes techniques avec eux?"  
>«J'ai tué un, non, deux d'entre eux"<br>"Hmm, je vois ..."  
>"Kurapika"<br>"Hai"  
>«Ne pas leur faire confiance en ce moment. Il est évident aussi qu'ils cherchent à se venger de vous. Soyez prudent, ils peuvent utiliser moi et vos amis comme un appât. Ne sont tombés à leur piège."<br>«Piège?"  
>«Je suis fort. Je suis votre patron. Puissent-ils vous faire me tuer pour sauver votre ami. Mais je ne pouvais tombé trahissent la cause de cela. Je vais rejoindre ryodhan pour vous tuer. Qui est un exemple. Ne pas les laisser vous trompé d'accord? "<br>BINGO  
>"Carmilla-san"<br>"Oui?"  
>"C'est exactement ce que leur message au sujet de."<br>"QUOI?"  
>«Ils m'ont demandé de vous tuer ou de mon ami sera tué. Ensuite, que dois-je faire maintenant, Carmilla-san?"<br>«Comme je pensais qu'ils sont difficiles ... mais je n'ai jamais pensé que je suppose que leur plan correctement ... permet de pensée de l'avenir du plan. Ne pas dormir. Repos ok?"  
>«Merci Carmilla-san"<br>«S'il vous plaît ne formelle d'Kurapika"  
>«Hai».<p>

quand sera-t-il s'arrêter?  
>ma vie est misurable<br>Que dois-je faire ...  
>le soleil était couché<br>sa s'aggrave  
>Que dois-je faire?<p>

lendemain matin ...  
>"Kurapika!"<br>"Oui emi-san?"  
>"S'il vous plaît réveille Milla up!"<br>"Euh, est-il plus de bien que vous réveiller?"  
>«Nooon ... Je ne veux pas réveiller ce-HUMMP!"<br>"Tais-toi, EMI. Pase la réveiller Kurapika." a déclaré William.  
>"Hai, William-san"<br>«Nee .. ne vous dit pas qu'elle soit formelle sooo?"  
>»At-elle?"<br>"Milla"  
>"Oh oui William-S, je voulais dire William."<br>"C'est mieux. Maintenant la réveiller!"  
>«Hai».<br>"Frapper à la porte. Si elle ne répond pas pour 5 fois. Suffit de l'ouvrir."  
>«Hai».<br>Toc, toc  
>aucune réponse<br>Toc, toc  
>aucune réponse<br>Toc, toc  
>il frapper à la porte cinq fois, mais toujours pas de réponse.<br>Il ouvre la porte et a trouvé son sommeil.  
>"Milla, se réveiller».<br>aucune Anwer  
>"Milla ..."<br>aucune réponse  
>il chatouille son pas de réponse<br>Il lui caressa la tête avant  
>toujours pas de réponse.<br>«Elle est dans un profond sommeil. mais ... son visage était pâle "  
>il pensait<br>il sortit de la salle  
>"William, Milla ne se réveille pas."<br>»Puis l'emmener à la salle de réunion. Je vais vous attendre là-bas."  
>"B-"<br>"Non mais, non mais." at-il dit en partant. avant qu'il ne puisse se plaindre, il ont des feuilles déjà.  
>Kurapika va à la chambre de Carmilla et mener son style de mariée<br>il a levé son corps doucement, et porter le poids plume fille douce

dans la salle de réunion  
>«Nee ... Kurapika ... elle dort encore nee?" demandez innocemment gon<br>"Sacrément mignonne ange de votre princesse est." a déclaré leorio. son ton est évidemment taquiner Kurapika  
>"Shut up leorio." Kurapika dit, agacé, il rougit sur sa joue<br>"Mais il a raison, elle est mignonne." EMI a déclaré  
>"Euh?"<br>«Oh gosh! Milla! Vous avez éveillé!" a déclaré William

"Milla matin ..!" saluent Senritsu  
>«M-matin .. ce n'est ... une salle de réunion? Pourquoi suis-je ici? Qui m'amène ici?" demandez Carmilla alors reprendre conscience<br>"Kurapika vous apporter ici avec le style de mariée!" a déclaré leorio, taquiner  
>"Quoi? Kurapika?" dit-elle.<br>Kurapika blush "fermer leorio!"  
>"C'est pas grave. Now_"<br>Carmilla phrase a été coupée par la porte ouverte.  
>«O Nesan! EMI! William!"<br>"Callie?" Carmilla a déclaré, EMI et William à l'unisson  
>«Qui est elle?" dit Basho<br>"Milla soeur" réponse EMI  
>"M-milla avez une sœur?" dit Kurapika<br>«Ouais, mais pas biologiquement. Elle est son parent, mais leur relation est comme grande soeur et sa petite sœur." EMI explique alors que l'autre hocha la tête.  
>«Bon, alors Callie-chan, vous devez premier repos ok?"<br>«D'accord. Je vais aller dans ma chambre immedeatly. Désolé de intefere vous les gars."  
>AFTE Callie va, ils continuent leur réunion.<br>"Oui, Kurapika peut vous leur raconte l'histoire?"  
>"Hai Carmilla-san. Genei ryodhan me donner un piège, kuroro lucifer, mail moi cette"<br>il donner son téléphone. l'autre jeter un oeil sur le message  
>tuer votre patron Carmilla, ou votre ami est mort.<br>kuroro lucifer.  
>ils ont choqué<br>«Alors maintenant, vous les gars savent ce problème. Il va me faire aider pour tuer Kurapika. Qui est le point. Tout plan?"

chapitre 2: la réalité d'une partie de pluie de sang 4

Kurapika de POV  
>Est ce plan va fonctionner?<br>Je suis totalement inquiets ...  
>killua toujours sortir avec une idée bizarre<br>MAIS PLUS leorio  
>Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Milla accepter l'idée de que deux<br>Je doute que 50 pour cent, tout à fait d'accord avec ça 20 pour cent et 50 pour cent INQUIET  
>hmm ...<br>mais toute manière, je dois l'accepter parce que je n'ai pas de nouvelle idée.  
>Que dois-je faire que dans la pire situation peut-elle faite?<br>vraiment ... cela porte à confusion.  
>Je dois faire quoi alors?<p>

Carmilla de POV  
>Hmm ...<br>Je suis sûrement sûr que j'ai plus étrange CORPS DE LA GARDE  
>sûr, leur identité est bizarre<br>ce qu'ils sont jusqu'à est bizarre  
>et ils ont une idée très bizarre<br>Je me demande toujours pourquoi  
>c'est peut-être ma chance.<br>pas un hasard vraiment super bien  
>mais une chance vraiment bizarre.<br>J'ai seulement souhaité que ce plan fonctionnera  
>mais pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.<br>ce que le diable était que je pense?  
>En fait, certains de ces gars sont une sorte cool.<br>mon préféré est Kurapika.  
>il est intelligent, beau, cool, vraiment intelligente, et (presque) belle. il peut faire un déguisement fille parfaite si (hehehe)<br>la seconde est killua.  
>il est frais, froid (parfois), drôle (parfois) et beau. il match parfait pour Callie<br>le troisième est gon  
>il est petit garçon innocent, naïf et extra-sportif. il est mignon, enfantin. parfaite meilleur ami pour killua<br>ummm, environ leorio et basho ... Je suis un peu normal (?) Avec eux. mais ils (bien sûr) pas mon type. vraiment.  
>(Coupé)<br>Auteur: Gomen tous les basho et ventilateur leorio ... Je ne suis pas l'intention de les taquiner ... Je suis vraiment sooooooooorry ..., désolé ...  
>Maintenant, nous allons continuer l'histoire (\ ^.^)  
>(Coupe de finition)<br>soo ... est par la suite le temps. (déclaration bizarre?)  
>hahahaha ...<p>

personne ne POV  
>dans le jardin<br>"Yo!"  
>"Salut, shalnark."<br>"Prêt?"  
>"Sûrement prêt."<br>«Afin qu'ils parfaitement tombé dans le piège-ce pas?"  
>"Yup"<br>»Ainsi que le plan ne va bien?"  
>"Doute me faire bien n'êtes-vous pas?"<br>"Nope".  
>«Grand».<br>"Sayonara"  
>"Jaa nee»<p>

"Kurapikaaaa!"  
>"Hai, Milla-chan?"<br>"M'accompagner, veux-tu?"  
>«Je veux. Je suis votre garde du corps. Je te suivrai pour vous maintenir sûr."<br>"Bien. Ple ... non ... ummm ... Kurapika peut vous conduire la voiture?"  
>«Je peux ... (?)"<br>"Nous allons donc aller à un garage de la voiture!"  
>"Okay, Milla-chan."<br>"Youpi!"

dans le garage  
>"Hmmm ... quelle voiture vous voulez utiliser, Kurapika?"<br>"C'est votre choix milla-chan"  
>»Que l'utilisation que nous allons ferari!"<br>"Okay que, Milla-chan"  
>ckreck, brrrmm, brmmm<br>"Emmm, excusez-moi Milla - chan"  
>"Oui?"<br>"Euh ... où voulez-vous aller?"  
>"Euh .. oh ya, j'ai oublié! Désolé ... hmmm peut-on aller à Champs Elysees?"<br>"Hmmmm, Champs Elysées? La célèbre avenue?"  
>"Yup"<br>"Okay que. Milla-chan"  
>"Je pensais que le yo-"<br>«Je suis ce que, Milla-chan?"  
>«N-non, rien (blush)"<br>(Riant doucement) "milla-chan, tu veux faire du shopping?"  
>"Euh? Peut-être ... une sorte de ça."<br>"Okay que."

"Kurapika! Aimez-vous cela?"  
>"Milla chan ... Je sais que vous aimez le shopping, mais ... POURQUOI NOUS LA FIN DE LA BOUTIQUE HOMME?"<br>«Parce que, d'abord, j'ai mes vêtements déjà assez. Seconde. Je veux que vous changer votre tenue tribu».  
>"B-mais»<br>"Hmm ... Kurapika, vous êtes un droit de l'homme / garçon?"  
>«Oui, Cours, millla-chan. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de-"<br>"Acheter ce? Nope. Qu'il est très important de l'acheter cause"  
>"Kurapika?"<br>une voix douce jeune fille d'interrompre la peine Milla.  
>"Vous avez raison Kurapika?"<br>une jeune fille blonde, avec le même visage semblable avec Kurapika montre.  
>"Kirani?", A déclaré Kurapika<br>"Kurapika c'est vous!" Kirani dit aussi câlin Kurapika dans le même temps.  
>"Kurapika ... (sanglot, sanglot), où avez-vous été? Je suis seul Kurapika ... J'ai peur .."<br>"Kirani ... J'ai pensé que vous avez morts ... Je tiens à vous manquer ... Je suis vraiment heureux de vous voir en vie ..."  
>"Ummm, Kurapika, désolé de déranger vos retrouvailles, mais qui est-elle?" demandez Milla (chuchotement)<br>"Ah désolé milla-chan, elle est Kirani kuruta, ma sœur jumelle». Kurapika dit, briser l'étreinte, juste reliezed que Milla était là.  
>"C'est correct. Sa ma faute à vous déranger toute façon .. hehehe ... je suis désolé"<br>"Euh ... Kurapika qui est-elle?" demandez Kirani  
>«Elle est Carmilla. Mon patron."<br>"Oh, je vois ... hajiminashite, kuruta Kirani d'yorishiku, Milla-san (me présenter, je suis Kirani kuruta. Agréable de meetyou milla-chan)", a déclaré formellement Kirani  
>"Aah ... Je suis Carmilla! Agréable de vous rencontrer Kirani-chan."<p>

"Alors ... vous êtes la sœur jumelle Kurapika?" a déclaré leorio  
>"Oui, je suis", a déclaré Kirani<br>"Vous êtes sûr Kurapika ressemble." A déclaré Senritsu.  
>"Ne vous êtes plus mignon." a déclaré leorio moqueur.<br>«Parce qu'elle est une fille!" Kurapika dit, agacé.  
>"Alors?" a déclaré leorio<br>"Tais-toi!" dit Kurapika. trop ennuyé avec des blagues stupides leorio.  
>"Hihi ... sont autant d'entre eux sont vos amis?" Kirani dit tout en riant un peu<br>"Oui, ils sont"  
>"Ils sont mignons"<br>«QUOI? Oh mon Kirani ... à votre goût est vraiment mauvais ... Je suis d'accord avec ces trois (pointant Kirua, Gon, basho) et Senritsu mais je ne peux pas croire que leorio! (Tandis Ponting au leorio. ) "  
>"Heheehehe ..."<p>

au jour du plan  
>"Carmilla-san nous allons aller dans le jardin», a déclaré Kurapika<br>"Oui?"  
>"Allez .."<br>dans le jardin ..  
>"Euh ... Kurapika ... pourquoi ces ryodhan est ici?" demandez Carmilla<br>«Je ne sais pas"  
>"William! Que faites-vous ici!"<br>"Fufufu ... milla ... n'avez-vous jamais apprendre à ne pas croire dans l'un .." a déclaré William avec un mauvais sourire  
>«D, ne pas dit que ..."<br>«Je suis collaborer avec ryodhan .."  
>"N-NO, aucun moyen ..." elle a dit et faible<br>"Milla!" Kurapika détiennent Milla et la porter. "comment osez-vous .."  
>"... C'est ufufufufu ont été bien planifiées, née Guillaume?"<br>d'une voix pleine d'interruption aura sombre  
>»EMI ..." a déclaré Willian dans choqué<br>«Comment osez-vous nous trahir?" a déclaré EMI avec voix froide  
>«Je suis l'un d'eux."<br>"Il n'ya aucun moyen que vous pouvez faire ce William ..."  
>«Il ya, EMI"<br>"Kurapika mettre Milla à sa chambre."  
>"Okay, emi-chan ... mais .."<br>"Elle va bien. Nous pouvons les traiter." dit killua avec les autres (Kirani, Callie, gon, biske, leorio, basho, Senritsu.) et un garçon.  
>"Yuujiro ..."<br>«Je ne peux jamais laisser Milla blessé par vous ...» dit froidement le yuujiro ryodhan et William ...  
>hisoka vient du brouillard<br>"Fufufu ... c'est le bon moment pour se battre avec vous danchou ~" at-il dit  
>Est-il donc, ils se battent<p>

dans la matinée,  
>"Milla-chan que vous avez éveillé?" a déclaré gon<br>«Gon, Kurapika? Partout où l'"  
>«Dans votre chambre», a déclaré Kurapika froidement, mais il ya un ton inquiet dans sa déclaration.<br>"Oh, je vois ..."  
>"Milla, êtes-vous d'accord?" EMI a déclaré<br>"Ouais mm genre de ... EMI, vous avez combattu genei ryodhan êtes-vous?"  
>«Sans»<br>«Je l'arrêter."  
>l'choqués et immédiatement regarder dans la direction vocale.<br>"Kirani ..."  
>«Je peux arrêter parce que je suis amie de kuroro." dit-elle calmement<br>«QUOI? Yo-"  
>BRAKKK<br>"Milla! EMI!"  
>"Yuujiro!" Milla a déclaré, choqué, "et, Eka?"<br>"Salut". a déclaré Eka  
>«Que fais-tu ici?"<p>

Chapitre 3: l'amour et le rouge du sang

Je les hais  
>Je cherche ma revanche en eux<br>Ils donnent dernières misérables  
>Passé sanglant<br>Fais-moi seul  
>Je les hais ...<br>Que dois-je faire?  
>Je n'ai que ma sœur aînée.<br>Quelle n'est pas ma sœur biologique réel  
>Ou peut dire la fille de ma tante<br>Je l'aime  
>Je ne vais pas perdre son<br>Pas encore  
>Elle n'aura jamais quitter ma famille comme mes<br>Je vais être forte pour protéger ses  
>Je serai toujours protéger son<br>Mais chaque fois que j'ai dit je vais faire ma revanche  
>Elle a toujours dit<br>«Non, Callie, non. Aimez vos ennemis" vous devez vous rappeler cette phrase. Il vous rendra fort oubliez vos rancunes. Elle vous fera faible. Vous ne pouvez pas obtenir le bonheur par cela. La mort reste la mort, votre vie encore la même chose. Si vous vous êtes senti seul, n'oubliez pas que vous me avez, à votre famille. Trouvez votre bonheur lentement. Je suis sûr ainsi que la garantie, vous serez heureux dans le futur sans faire la vengeance. Croyez-moi. Alors, vous serez alright. "

"Wow milla! Votre thé est le meilleur!" louanges yuujiro  
>«Oh, pourquoi vous en remercie." Milla dit, tout en riant un peu<br>"Vous êtes trop réactions excessives, yuujiro", a déclaré froidement eka  
>"Laissez-le." EMI a déclaré<br>«Je suis fâché avec lui"  
>"Alors?"<br>«Vous êtes aussi ennuyeux petite morveuse!"  
>«Hé! Regardez votre langue salope!"<br>«Va de même pour vous!"  
>"Vous ..."<br>Dans le côté d'autres  
>"Wow ils sont un partenaire combats, nee, Carmilla?" a déclaré gon<br>"Apparemment oui, vas."  
>"Tout comme Kirua et leorio." Dit Kurapika moqueur.<br>"Hey!"  
>Entre eux a dit à l'unisson<br>"Vous-"  
>«Surveillez ce que vous avez dit vieil homme!"<br>Les autres sueur chuté.  
>"Hahahaha ... ils ont commencé à combattre aujourd'hui .." a déclaré le gin amusé<br>"Kinda intéressante nee?" Milla a déclaré  
>"Yup. Donc les laisser faire." Dit Kurapika<p>

Que dois-je faire  
>Pour le plaisir ma soeur<br>Ou de faire ma vengeance?  
>Mais je souhaite toujours de descendre mes rancunes<br>Mais mon coeur dans l'incendie se venger  
>Comme si ma vie en dépend<br>Comme si mon désir est plus important que ma sœur aînée, Milla  
>Que dois-je faire nee-san?<br>Que dois-je faire?  
>Je suis mal à la cause d'eux<br>Ils ont même essayé de me tuer  
>«Aimez vos ennemis» que vous avez dit<br>Même il ya un corps qui tue sans réfléchir!  
>Même certains tue intentionnellement membre de leur famille!<br>Même il ya des parents qui abandonnent leur enfant!  
>Cela peut encore être compter l'amour?<br>Mon ami est le traître, de tuer mon meilleur ami pour sa volonté!  
>Et puis elles qui tue nos membres de la famille ...<br>Vous avez tort nee-san  
>Les rancunes est plus fort que l'amour<br>Et pour vous Genei ryodhan  
>Merci<br>Cause de vous, je suis forte.  
>Plus que tout autre organisme<br>Merci

Toc, toc  
>"Callie?"<br>«Nee-san?"  
>"Pourquoi êtes vous ici?"<br>"Euh c'est bon nee-san. Je veux juste être seul  
>«Êtes-vous fatigué?"<br>"Je pense que je suis."  
>"Oh ... Si c'est ainsi. Que le reste de votre auto. Demain, nous irons avec vous. Pour votre endroit préféré. Je ne veux pas d'être demain fatigué. Bonne sieste, Callie."<br>«Oui, Nee-san. Va de même pour vous .."  
>"? Quel est le même.?"<br>«N-rien nee-san"  
>"Okay que Callie, bye"<br>"Bye"

Je suis désolé nee-san  
>Pour vous a menti<br>Je ne veux jamais  
>Mais je dois<br>Je suis désolé nee-san  
>Je suis désolé<br>Avec tout mon coeur, je suis désolé  
>Avec toutes mes larmes une âme, je suis désolé de trahir vos conseils<br>Je ne peux pas l'aider. Je les hais.  
>Je suis désolé nee-san<br>Je suis désolé ...  
>Je souhaite que vous me pardonnerez<br>Pour ce faire ma revanche  
>Si cela vous fait mal<br>Je ne pardonnerai jamais mon auto  
>Je ferais mieux de mourir que de vous aider à être tué<br>Mais, je suis désolé  
>J'ai NUST ce faire vengeance.<br>Je suis blessé ..  
>Je suis désolé<p>

En lieu et place EKA  
>Cher journal,<br>J'ai rencontré un garçon mignon ici  
>Bien sûr, vous savez ce que cela signifie.<br>Il est ma proie.  
>Ma belle proie.<br>Eka  
>"Kurapika kuruta ... Tu es ma proie ... HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"<p>

Eka le profil  
>Nom: eka elitanishia<br>Alias: -  
>Âge: 15 ans<br>Sexe: féminin  
>Cheveux: noirs bouclés<br>Poids: 58 kg  
>Hauteur: 166 cm<br>Groupe sanguin: A  
>Anniversaire: 28 Octobre<p>

Yuujiro:  
>Nom: yuujiro sanclombius<br>Sexe: masculin  
>Âge: 18 ans<br>Alias: -  
>Cheveux: le rouge<br>Poids: 57 kg  
>Hauteur: 169,5 cm<br>Groupe sanguin: AB  
>Anniversaire: 29 mars<p>

Si vous ne tuez pas vous serez tués  
>Pas ceux que vous aimez et vous font confiance<br>Comme vous n'avez pas confiance et l'amour entre eux  
>Si vous ne trahit pas, ils vous trahissent<br>Telle est la loi le plus grand du monde  
>Vous savez ce que vous n'avez pas, Nee-san<br>J'avais été demander à mourir ou vivre  
>Un truc dangereux<br>Une astuce humanoïde

"Kurapika aimez-vous milla-chan?"  
>"Oui je l'aime, Senritsu, je l'aime."<br>Dans le dos de la porte  
>"Afin que les gardes du corps aime Milla? Elle est à moi, et je ne le laisserai pas avoir. Elle est à moi. Mine et seulement le mien!"<p>

ZINNG ..  
>"Hiii, je me sentais fluage à froid dans mon épine dorsale .. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ...», a déclaré Milla nerveously.<br>"Hmm .. Je pense que je suis malade. Et ... Quand je parle avec Kurapika ou même près de lui, mon cœur bat vite, ma pression sanguine devient plus rapide. Ce qui m'est arrivé?"

Que dois-je faire?  
>Mon coeur ne peut pas tenir toute ma colère plus ..<br>Mon foyer avait foulé la haine ...  
>"Ce qui est arrivé à moi?" J'ai chuchoté<p>

"Tu seras mienne Kurapika! Be mine!"

"Je ne renoncerai jamais à vous ... Milla JAMAIS!"

«J'avais décidé de dire au sujet de mon Milla Senritsu sentir .."  
>"Bonne chance!"<p>

Chapitre 4: cauchemar et la vérité derrière la beauté

Kurapika de POV  
>"Euh?" Je me suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit<br>J'ai senti la soif  
>Je me demande pourquoi je me suis senti la soif dans le milieu de la nuit.<br>Je n'ai jamais senti la soif dans le milieu de la nuit d'avant  
>Je me lève, et marcher vers la cuisine.<br>Après avoir obtenu la boisson,  
>J'ai vu quelqu'un était sur le balcon<br>Il y avait une fille  
>Peau pâle<br>Crocs dans ses dents  
>Shine, la pleine lune sera l'arrière du terrain<br>"Vampire ..."

Carmilla de POV  
>"Kurapika?"<br>"Euh?"  
>"Oh ... vous aviez déjà foulée .." J'ai dit heureusement, parce qu'il ressemble réveille après avoir perdu connaissance<br>"Où suis-je?" il demandé  
>"Vous êtes un sommeil dans le canapé. Êtes-vous d'accord?" Je réponds, tout simplement<br>"Je pense que oui ...» Dit-il, en regardant confus, encore  
>"Bon alors .. Je suis inquiet, vous savez!" J'ai dit et sourire<br>"... Que le vampire ... où .." dit-il, dans Whisper  
>"Vampire? W-ce que tu racontes?" J'ai dit tout à fait curieux et alerte avec elle<br>«J'ai vu un vampire .." at-il dit timidement  
>»W-wow, H-tenir ... m-peut-être y-j-vous simplement ha-n-ont un cauchemar .." J'ai dit, fait peur<br>»II pense donc ... pourquoi êtes-vous .. votre visage est pâle, Milla-san" il a dit nerveously  
>"Vraiment?" J'ai dit, ma main touche ma joue spontanément<br>«Oui», il dit en regardant curieux  
>«M-peut-être que je suis malade" que j'ai dit et riant un peu<br>"Vraiment?" il touche ma joue  
>Je rougis mal, il a réalisé ce qu'il vient de faire et rougir aussi<br>"S-désolé Carmilla-san"  
>«I-o-il est ok"<p>

"Donc .. Y-vous êtes ok r-droite?"  
>"Y-ouais .."<br>"B-bye .."  
>«H-hai milla-sama ..."<p>

Je suis seul ...  
>Ma vengeance sera, encore bouillante dans mon sang ..<br>Je viens de réaliser qui était mon seul ami dans cette vengeance  
>Ce n'est pas nee-san, qui a pris soin de moi<br>Ce n'est pas aussi les gardes du corps qui envoie pour me protéger  
>Il est temps<br>Le temps et le temps que  
>Il est mon partenaire dans cette vengeance<br>J'ai juste besoin de attendaient le bon moment  
>Son entrée<br>Et je l'attends ..  
>J'ai le temps qu'il<br>J'espère que ça sera ici aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

"Callie? Êtes-vous là? Rapide! Nous irons bientôt!"  
>"Très bien nee-san, le patient s'il vous plaît"<br>«Je vous attends dans le salon .. JAA"  
>«H-hai!"<p>

DUK!  
>"Hein?"<br>Shrkk ..  
>"Ohh ... J'ai touché le tiroir, ce fichier est-il?"<br>Callie soudainement gelé après lecture du guide-interprète.  
>«N-rien ..."<p>

"Carmilla-san, je peux vous parler, dans le jardin?"  
>"O-sûr." dit-elle. " Pourquoi suis-je embarrassé en face de lui? pensait-elle.<p>

«Que voulez-vous parler, Kurapika?"  
>«Je l.».<br>"L?"  
>"Vous voulez .."<br>"Quoi?"  
>«Je t'aime, ca-Carmilla .."<br>«E-hein ... vous quoi?"  
>«Je t'aime .."<br>"Y-vous me l-amour? Je ne me trompe pour de vrai?"  
>«Oui, Milla, je suis sérieux."<br>"Oh mon ... i .."  
>«Vous sentez-vous l'Carmilla même?"<br>"Je ne sais pas quoi dire ... si j'ai aussi comme vous .. vous m'accepter? M'accepter même si je suis un monstre? Ou je fais quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas? Vous m'accepter?"  
>"Je vais Milla, je vais"<br>Carmilla blush mal et Kurapika continué  
>«Vous sentez-vous la même chose?"<br>«I-je faire ..."  
>"Vraiment?"<br>"Vraiment!"  
>l'étreinte de l'autre, heureux de se sentir le même sentiment à l'autre.<br>"Kurapika, si alors, vous ne pouvez pas être mon garde du corps."  
>"Hein?"<br>"Mais comme mon petit ami!"  
>"De Milla sûr, bien sûr .. mais j'ai toujours vous protéger."<br>«Non pas comme mon garde du corps droit?"  
>"Comme vous le dit, je suis ton petit ami maintenant."<br>"Mais il cacher le feu vert des autres?"  
>«Comme vous voudrez."<br>"Kurapika ... Je vais vous dire mon secret."  
>"C'est quoi?"<br>"Vous m'aimez encore, si je dis la vérité?"  
>"Bien sûr".<br>«Je suis un vampire."  
>"Y tu es un vampire?"<br>"Oui, je suis."  
>"D'accord avec moi."<br>"Vraiment?"  
>"Oui, je vous aime toujours."<br>"Euh ... en fait, je ne suis pas totalement un vampire. Je n'ai jamais sucer le sang avant."  
>«Vous n'êtes donc pas un vampire ordinaire."<br>"Yep."  
>"Hmm ... ok que."<br>"Pourquoi votre réaction est aussi simple que cela?"  
>«Cause que je t'aime."<br>"Alors?"  
>«Rien .." dit Kurapika, et chatouille Carmilla<br>«Hé! Qui chatouille!" dit-elle et le chatouiller retour  
>alors qu'ils sont devenus une couple doudou Simplet<br>EMI et yuujiro les regarder derrière les buissons  
>"Nous allons vous laisse pas deux de suite! Jamais!" ils ont dit, en chuchotant.<p>

Confession de confondre

Aux Champs-Elysées,  
>"Kurapika, laisse aller à ce magasin!"<br>"Milla, accompagne-moi dans le magasin de sport!"  
>"Oi!" secousse Kurapika dans choqué<br>"Yaaaaakh?" Milla a crié que William tire sa main  
>"Il suffit d'aller!" a déclaré Eka et William dans l'union.<br>Les deux couples confondent.  
>«Ce que le diable?" qu'ils pensent.<p>

"Yuu-chan!" appelé Carmilla, yuujiro n'a pas répondu.  
>"Yuuuu!" elle a appelé à nouveau ...<br>Pas de réponse  
>* * BUGGH<br>"Aïe! W-quoi? Oh ... désolé ... Milla"  
>«Où allons-nous faire?"<br>"Comme je le disais, nous irons à la spo-"  
>»Mais ... Le magasin de sport est un mile il ya!"<br>"Opsss ... Than laisse aller là-bas!"  
>«Là-bas?"<p>

En attendant, avec les autres ..  
>«Ce sont ceux neee quatre fais?" EMI a déclaré suspecte<br>«Les couples en mal d'amour ...», A déclaré basho et leorio dans l'union.  
>"Ma, mon ... .. proies EKA .. est Kurapika?"<br>«Proie?" demandez killua  
>«Ouais, proie. Eka avait l'habitude de trouver un endroit frais ou aucun garçon mignon de devenir la proie ... peut-elle pu tuer ou se réconcilier avec sa proie ..."<br>"Ok ..." un silence de mort "QUOI?"  
>"Oh mon .. vous simplement compte qu'il neee?"<br>"Y-ouais ..."  
>"Cela signifiait que votre ami est dans un grand danger ~"<br>"Mais pourquoi elle tue la proie emi-san?"  
>«Cause si la proie refuser son sentiment ..."<br>«... Elle sera brisée foyer et de devenir le mal ... oui ... quelque chose comme ça ...»  
>"Mon, ma .." la sueur d'autres chuté ... Choqué<br>"Hahaha ... maintenant que devons-nous faire?" dit Gon, riant nerveusement.  
>"... .. Aller .." a déclaré leorio.<br>"Aller?"  
>"Laisse aller!" a déclaré Senritsu, s'exécute. avec gon, et Basho.<br>"Attention!" Emi dit .. agitant.  
>les quatre à gauche, Kirua, Callie, leorio et EMI, confondent tp pense que doivent-ils faire maintenant.<br>"Hmm, je peux avoir un plaisir de venir avec vous Emi?"  
>"Le plaisir, tous les miens."<br>les deux va, a laissé deux.  
>"Callie?"<br>"Ouais, Kirua-kun?"  
>"Voulez-vous marcher?"<br>"À?"  
>«Partout où vous voulez, je pense."<br>"Bien sûr, oui, vous accompagnera moi, Kirua-kun?"  
>«Je veux»<br>les deux va, marchent en silence dans l'avenue ..

En attendant, Kurapika et le lieu EKA  
>"Kurapika ..." a déclaré Eka, plutôt doucement,<br>eka câlin bras Kurapika tout en marchant, faisant Kurapika se sent coupable  
>«Pourquoi êtes-vous Kurapika si tranquille?" a déclaré Eka nouveau.<br>«Je suis désolé, eka-sama ... mais pourquoi es-tu-"  
>"Hug votre bras? Est que interdit?"<br>"Non mais ..."  
>eka place son doigt sur les lèvres de Kurapika pour lui faire calmes<br>"Désolé ... mais je vous le souhaitez .."  
>«Eka-san ... i. .."<br>"Ce que Carmilla a, mais je n'ai pas?"  
>«Eka-"<br>»Qu'avait-elle plus que moi? Ce Kurapika? Quoi?" a déclaré Eka a commencé à pleurer  
>«Eka-"<br>"Pourquoi? Kurapika pourquoi?"

"..."  
>, la promenade de deux tranquillement Callie et Kirua<br>"Mmm ... ki-Kirua-kun .. le l-lumière est belle non?"  
>"Y-ouais ... c'était beau .."<br>ils rient nerveously  
>leur joue rougissent à peine<br>"Ah!" Callie a au café  
>"Vous voulez y aller?" demandez killua<br>"Oui, s'il vous plaît."  
>ils marchent dans le café<br>dans le café, ils ont été maladroitement calme  
>leur joue rougissent de voir de nombreux couples à la date de il ya<br>ce qui les rend timides d'entre eux auto  
>«Pourquoi dois-je prendre ce café« pensée Callie<br>«Que IUP-Je vous servira with? (Que puis-je vous servir avec?)" Demandent la servante dans le café  
>"Je Peux AVOIR au menu? (Puis-je avoir le menu?)"<br>«S'assurer (sûr)"  
>«Vous remercier (merci)"<br>«Que voulez-vous killua?" Callie demande alors d'expliquer ce qui est dans le menu à killua  
>"Mmm quel est ce ..?"<br>"Parfait au chocolat"  
>"Puis-je avoir une autre?" dit killua, espérons-le, avec des yeux chiot<br>«Bien sûr ...!"  
>"Parfait au chocolat 1, et tropicales Parfait s'il vous plaît. (Chocolat Parfait 1, et Parfait tropicale s'il vous plaît.)"<br>"Bien (d'accord)"  
>«Alors ... où killua êtes-vous?"<br>"Je suis de la famille zaoldyeck ..."  
>"Hmmm ... le propriétaire de la montagne kukuru?"<br>"Oui ..." dit timidement killua  
>"Ooh ... celle-là ... vous êtes, bien sûr, riche. Mais pourquoi voulez-vous devenir un garde du corps?"<br>"Pour le travail ... Je ne veux pas être un assassin .."  
>"Okay ... ce qui est raisonnable ... mais est-ce votre profession de la famille?"<br>«Je déteste tuer."  
>"Vous venez quand même un neesan o puis"<br>"Même?"  
>«O neesan est un ... ok pouvez-vous garder le secret?"<br>«Je ne pouvais ... pourquoi?"  
>«Ne dites à personne et vous?"<br>"Bien sûr?"  
>«I et o neesan est un vampire"<p>

"Milla ..."  
>«... Yuu ... cet endroit est .."<br>"Oui, l'endroit où j'ai rencontré vous et comme vous .."  
>"Hmm ... l'endroit où tu m'aimes?"<br>"Comment dire clairement? Euh ... je t'aime."  
>"Yuu ... i"<br>"Vous n'avez pas comme moi ne sont pas vous?"  
>«Comme un ami, mais-"<br>"Ce n'est pas l'amour vous vous sentez qu'elle fait? Pourquoi?"  
>"Ca-cause ..."<br>"Ce que Kurapika a je ne Milla?"  
>«Il ne s'agit pas de tha-"<br>"Et alors?"  
>Yuu attraper Milla bras et ...<p>

La foudre et les ténèbres

«Eka ... Je ne peux pas eka. Je suis désolé de vous blesser, mais .." dit Kurapika  
>», Mais qu-« protestation eka<br>"EKA-san STOP!"  
>"Senritsu! Basho! Gon!" Kurapika dit choqué, il a été choqué de voir leur apparence.<br>"Vous ..." a déclaré agacé eka  
>"S'il vous plaît eka-san ... ne tuent pas Kurapika ...» supplie Senritsu<br>"Ouais eka! Ne le tuez pas!" a déclaré EMI, derrière les trois, avec leorio  
>»EMI!" a déclaré Eka<br>«Tss, très bien! Fais ce que tu voulais faire alors! Je ne m'inquiète pas!" dit-elle, pleurer et s'enfuient  
>«Eka-san"<br>«Hei, Kurapika! Mieux, vous n'avez pas besoin de la déranger plus! Mieux d'aller à placer Milla. Je pense yuujiro sera .."  
>Avant EMI peut terminer sa phrase, Kurapika était allé placer Milla<br>"Ma, mes ... une telle maladie d'amour qu'il avait. Senritsu droit?"  
>«QUOI? L'amour maladie? AVEC Carmilla-san?" a déclaré leorio et Basho.<br>"Hahahaha ..." les deux autres éclatent de rire tandis que 2 garçons il abat de leurs mâchoires

"Yuu ... laisse-moi aller»  
>"Je ne peux pas." il lui tirez plus proche<br>son visage est près de mon visage maintenant,  
>"Yuu ... laisse-moi aller»<br>il lui tirez encore plus proche et toucha sa joue et prête à l'embrasser, mais  
>Kurapika est venu, prenez sa main et directement embrasser<br>"Mmm?" Carmilla choqué, mais finalement renoncé et se joindre à lui.  
>Kurapika rompit le baiser et dit<br>"Il n'ya aucun moyen que je vais vous donner Milla à vous! Pas moyen!"  
>"Quoi?" a déclaré yuujiro ..<br>ils donnent un éclat mal les uns aux autres  
>"Kurapika arrêter!" Milla a dit, voir Kurapika était prêt à le frapper ..<br>"Comment puis-je arrêter, en voyant ce mec près t'embrasser Carmilla?"  
>"Vous pouvez avec ça!"<br>elle s'accouder à l'embrasser.  
>Kurapika choqué par son atitude soudaine, mais apprécié.<br>Il maigre à embrasser encore plus  
>il mordait sur sa lèvre et sa douceur amenées à ouvrir la bouche.<br>il a glissé sa langue dans  
>Elle regarda un peu surpris au début, mais ont vite compris.<br>il sentit glisser langue contre son  
>ils ont cassé le baiser d'obtenir un peu d'oxygène<br>Carmilla le visage était plus rouge qu'une tomate  
>et yuujiro semblent vraiment choqué avec elle.<br>Dieu merci ils sont dans une auberge afin que personne ne les voit  
>Kurapika son étreinte serrée comme si elle aura disparu s'il libérer son<br>il l'entraîna hors  
>plutôt la force totalement<br>il était conscient de la prochaine action du yuujiro donc il l'a traînée tout simplement loin de lui.  
>"Kurapika?"<br>"Oui, chérie?" il a dit son teasing  
>"Ne m'appelez pas comme ça!" dit-elle, son visage était vraiment rouge<br>Kurapika glousse avec son action.  
>"Arrêter de rire comme ça!" Carmilla a déclaré, en colère et véritablement rougit<br>"Votre expression est vraiment drôle milla-san."  
>«Quit me taquiner!"<br>"Ok, permet maintenant à la maison vont milla-san. Laissez l'autre avec l'autre voiture."  
>"O-bon."<p>

Retour à Callie et Kirua,  
>«I et o neesan est un vampire."<br>"Vous êtes un vampire?"  
>Kirua a été choquée et surprise avec la vérité brutale<br>«Vous nous haïssent ne vous ..?"  
>Callie dit, ses yeux était mouillée, elle a failli pleurer. Son ton était triste.<br>"Non ... je ne te hais Callie. Vraiment ne te déteste pas."  
>«Mais ...»<br>«Ne pas son cri bien." Kirua se pencha et l'embrasse doucement ..  
>»Lâche, Callie chan." dit-il doucement et doucement, après Callie ne pleure à nouveau.<br>«Oui. Laisse aller .." dit-elle faiblement. "

dans l'autre endroit,  
>genei ryodhan de base,<br>"Milla ... Je suis désolée ... Je suis désolé .."

au manoir de Milla,  
>"William, pourquoi as-tu me trahir?"<br>"Carmilla-san?"  
>"Kurapika ..."<br>"Pourquoi pleures-tu ...?" qu'il a dit et embrasser doucement et délicatement ..  
>Carmilla essuyer ses larmes et le sourire,<br>"Je vais bien Kurapika-kun .."

dans la chambre de Callie  
>"Ce n'est ... William-san, lettre d'amour à o neesan ..."<br>elle a dit que tout en tenant le documentaire (dans le chapitre 8: 7ème étape) elle a trouvé hier ...  
>"Pas étonnant o neesan a été un choc avec sa trahison .."<br>"Aime toujours lui, mais cependant elle refuse son sentiment, disant qu'il n'était pas un véritable amour de son, mais Kurapika-kun (Callie sait sentir Carmilla, la cause qu'ils sont similaires)"  
>"Ahhhh ... aujourd'hui est vraiment fatigant."<br>«Je me demande ce qui va arriver." dit-elle souriant.

La haine de l'amitié

"Ellia et Mandy est laissé! Qui choisirais-tu?"  
>"Ellia, ici!"<br>"Mandy ..."  
>«Tss!"<br>"Mandy attendre!"  
>Je me suis enfuie à nouveau ... ils ... toujours ne m'a jamais choisi d'être dans leur groupe! Je les hais!<br>«Malédiction vous être humain ... Friend Ship est juste pour des imbéciles ... la pensée de la capacité sociale et et de beauté! Ce qu'il va faire pour l'avenir? Laissant l'autre comme des ordures dans vos yeux! Connard! Je te hais! Quels sont vous? me laissant seule dans l'élémentaire! "  
>Je vais être forte! Je le ferai!<br>oui, ils m'ont trouvée, et agissent comme s'ils étaient inquiets me ..  
>être humain ...<br>toujours faire ce que leur foyer humaine voulais faire ...  
>égoïstes ...<br>les venger ...  
>leur sourire est faux ..<br>l'amitié d'entre eux pour moi ...  
>juste un rêve je ne peux pas prendre!<br>Je suis blessé ... vous les gars sont insensés!  
>"Dites à votre auto, pourquoi êtes-vous toujours raison et j'ai tort? Qu'avais-je fait de mal à tes yeux?"<br>J'étudie et d'étude pour les venger! apprendre à punch et kick ... même si je renverse du sang ... même si je suis blessé ... on ne peut pas mesurer ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi! Je dois être fort!  
>l'amitié ne me touchent jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne.<br>William ...  
>Il s'en faire un ami et Ellia ...<br>il était si gentil avec moi ...  
>genre et pas mal ...<br>ne m'a pas utiliser ...  
>combien je me soucie de vous!<br>tu me fais briller monde sombre à nouveau  
>ma vue qui était tout en noir et blanc ...<br>désormais arc! Merci William ...

"William ..."  
>"Milla ... réveille ..."<br>Je me réveille de mon lit et voir Kurapika est au-dessus de moi ...  
>"Aaaa ... Kurapika!"<br>«Réveiller déjà milla!"  
>"Hai! Mais ... s'il vous plaît ..."<br>"Hai, hai!" il dit alors de descendre de mon lit.  
>"Le petit déjeuner est prêt." at-il dit avant de fermer la porte.<br>pourquoi est-il agir comme ça?  
>est-il en colère pour moi?<br>pourquoi?

Kurapika'S POV  
>pourquoi est-elle appeler le nom de William? pourquoi?<br>"Pourquoi?" murmurai-je  
>«Pourquoi nous avez-vous trahir?"<br>"Callie?"  
>J'ai pas exprès l'entendre. qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par «vous»?<br>"Kurapika-san!"  
>"Callie ..."<br>"Ah je suis désolé ... Je parle de William-kun ..."  
>"Quelle est sa relation avec Milla?"<br>"! W-qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire Kurapika-san?"  
>"Quelle est leur relation?"<p>

Haine de la partie 2 d'amitié

"Hee ... C'est Carmilla est nee manoir? Lia?"

«Alors, vous rêvez de Mandy-chan, nee, Carmilla?"  
>«Oui. Je rêve de son passé que vous savez ... Elle est les alliés de William. William ne fait pas comme moi."<br>"Que diriez-vous de la lettre d'amour qu'il vous a donné?"  
>"Qui est juste afin de Mandy? Vous et Lia est similaire. Moi et lui est similaire. Eh bien, elle est plus mignon et plus doux que moi bien. Vous savez le charme, elle m'apprendre que j'utilise sur Kurapika? Cela me rend plus facile à sucer son sang . Il était certainement délicieux. tellement chaleureux et pur. Sweet. mes goûts préférés. Je me demande si ... Mandy sait à ce sujet. C'est vampire ... J'utilise tous son attitude à utiliser sur eux. J'ai aussi hypnotisé Callie, qui était réellement son cousin . Je suis semblant, donc je peux sucer son sang. Vous connaissez le sang le plus délicieux est un sang kurutaian. Je veux goûter est tellement j'ai de le piéger par le piège d'amour. Avec mon charme de la beauté et l'attitude fausse toute garçons comme lui va tomber dans le piège. Vous donnez la description erronée de moi à droite. A propos de ses capacités ... .. vous avez aussi dit que c'était le mien non? Ma capacité d'nen est l'émission. Mon arme, c'est composent kit. Vous savez, ma forme originale, est pâle. Tout graisse. assez grand. Ouais ... .. il était laid. Je l'ai admis. ... .. Et elle a été mon professeur. Elle est l'une des plus fortes 5 utilisateur nen, avec freecs Ging, Kuroro Lucifer. "<br>«Je conviens ... Je me demande est-elle rejoindre ryodhan ou non. Elle est certainement l'un fort."  
>«Ouais. J'espère oui. Donc les chances pour elle de se Kurapika sont en baisse."<br>"Je doute que."  
>"Pourquoi?"<br>«Vous savez clairement pourquoi Mandy ne veut pas se joindre à ryodhan droite?"  
>«Sachez, mais ..."<br>«Et vous savez combien ses efforts pour être un chasseur de ...».  
>"Cette excuse ... .. sera inutile"<br>"Si elle rejoint ryodhan? Non, non, non, non, non, non, non ... .. Cela ne marchera pas."  
>«Vous êtes dans son côté?"<br>«Non! Je voulais dire ...».  
>«Je comprends .. Vous sent ce que je fais est mal."<br>"Oui! Ce que vous faites est absolument faux!"  
>"Pourquoi?"<br>«Vous savez, même le profil que tout le monde connaît saviory groupe La daluce est le sien non?"  
>"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire?"<br>"La nôtre est luteyia prascro"  
>"Ouais ça?"<br>"Pourquoi vous n'avez toujours pas l'obtenir?"  
>"Que ce soit."<p>

"Carmillla-san et William-san realtionship?"  
>"Oui, quel est leur navire relation."<br>"Oh mon Dieu, vous aimez vraiment cette fille?"  
>"C'est votre o neechan droite?"<br>"Pas. Elle est ma fausse o neechan. Elle est un traître, hypnotiseur. Je le sais, mais gardé le silence à ce sujet. Donc elle pense toujours que je suis sous le charme. Vous êtes également avait été dupé par elle."  
>"Quoi?"<br>"Agissant de traître."  
>«Quelle était cette fois?"<br>«Arme de son nen. Voler quelqu'un visages, ou de maquillage, ou l'attitude. Ensuite l'utiliser sur une proie."  
>"Quoi?"<br>«Pourquoi es-tu toujours dit 'quoi?' , Peu importe. Les visages, elle est mon utilisation REAL o neechan. "  
>«Que cela signifie?"<br>"Okay vous laisser aller à l'essentiel. VOUS réellement pas en amour avec Carmilla. Mais avec la capacité de mon VRAI O NEECHAN. Carmilla-san est de voler le charme de ma NEECHAN O. Atually sorte que vous êtes en amour avec mon O NEECHAN pas avec Carmilla-SAN. clair? "  
>"O-ok, clair." Kurapika dit, mais toujours à la recherche confuse.<br>"Hmm ..."  
>«Que faites-vous Callie?"<br>«D'essayer de penser, vous aime toujours Milla-san?"  
>"Oui, pourquoi?"<br>"Non ... c'est juste ... l'oublier."  
>"C'est quoi?"<br>«O ma neechan est près de cet endroit savent. Je peux le sentir. Vous êtes sort sera disparu."  
>"O-bon."<br>«Ici». at-elle dit lors de la remise des fichiers à Kurapika.  
>"Qu'est-ce?"<br>«O ma neechan profil et aussi Ellia-chan"  
>"O-ok ... de toute façon, quelle est la réponse de ma première question?"<br>"Rien. Leur relation n'est rien. Je viens de réaliser que fait William-san n'est pas un traître. Thats all.  
>"Bu-"<br>"Mais il n'est pas non plus une trahison de nous non plus. Il est dans mon allié o-neechan de"  
>«Bon, alors, Mandy, est le nom de votre o neechan de."<br>«Oui. Trois années dessous de vous. Carmilla-san soeur réelle dans le clan."  
>«D'accord. Je comprends."<br>"Nous allons la rencontrer."  
>"Hai!"<p>

"Ellia?"  
>«Oui, Mandy?"<br>"William est en genei ryodhan base. AGAIN".  
>"Merde. Brat ce une inutile».<br>«Surveillez votre bouche, Lia."  
>"Oui, oui."<br>«Laisse aller».  
>«D'accord».<p>

«Alors, que dois-je faire ici. Mon travail est terminé, shal».  
>«Je sais. Mais nous devons nous besoin de votre allié."<br>"Mandy?"  
>"Deviner juste."<br>"Oh mon. Pas nous saisir de nouveau à droite?"  
>"Bien sûr que non."<br>"Je ne crois pas en toi. Stupides."  
>"Hahaha ... bonne blague."<br>«Tsk. Autre chose."  
>»A commencé à être ennuyeux ~"<br>"Alors?"  
>"Rien. Vient de mettre un commentaire."<br>"Shut up".  
>«Bien».<p>

une heure plus tard ...  
>«William? Êtes-vous ici?"<br>«Je suis mandy».  
>"Bienvenue à notre base de Mandy-chan. Danchou veut o vous rencontrer."<br>"Aaa. Où est-il. En espérant ne pas le sujet de discussion ennuyeux."  
>»Vous souhaite bonne chance Mandy".<br>"Oui, oui. Sortir, vous brat, de toute façon. Ou pas, Lia va exploser. Yo savoir ce qui va arrivé si elle exploser."  
>William sueur chuté.<br>"Je vais aller aussi vite que je ne pouvais plus. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que je peux vous voir en vie ou non."  
>"Je prie pour vous. Maintenant."<br>dit-elle tout à pied de lieu de kuroro.  
>"Salut Mandy".<br>"Kuroro".  
>"Voulez-vous joindre à ryodhan?"<br>«Absolument pas. Je déteste les déversements de sang et les âmes perdues."  
>«Je comprends».<br>"Je suis encore plus fort que vous kuroro. Pagaille n'avez avec moi."  
>"Ne soyez pas comme un sauvage. Je sais, vous êtes l'un des trois meilleurs nen utilisateur."<br>«Et vous l'un des 5 meilleurs nen utilisateur."  
>«Droite».<br>«Alors, que voulez-vous parler?"  
>"Un ennemi, qui n'a jamais été une fois de nous battre. Nous avons pour le tuer. Nous aider, vous?"<br>«Non».  
>"Pourquoi?"<br>"Il fait ça pour se venger?"  
>«Oui»<br>"Comme je le pensais. Aucune façon je vais vous aider à venger."  
>"Pourquoi?"<br>«Vous deux la même chose. Vous aussi tuer son clan. Ainsi quel est le problème. Vous tuer plus alors que vous lâche."  
>«Je sais, mais c'est à peu près .."<br>"Peu importe. Je ne m'inquiète pas. Venger est la manière noire de toute façon. Je vais être votre ennemi si mon état d'esprit est venger. Tu es le seul qui ose tuer nos citoyens pays bien."  
>«Et alors? Ne pas aider?"<br>«Non»  
>"Alright. Inutile de se battre avec vous de toute façon."<br>"Si vous savez ne demandez pas."  
>«Amende».<br>«Puis-je partir maintenant?"  
>«D'accord. Vous pouvez laisser».<br>"JAA".

«Hé, William. Comment pouvez-vous libre de Carmilla?"  
>«Facile. Juste aller à Shal. Demander de l'aide."<br>"Il ya Mandy".  
>"Génial!"<br>"Salut Mandy!"  
>«Oui, salut. Savez ce qui le plan?"<br>«Planifier?"  
>"Ah ... nous voulons juste prendre Callie dos. Et aussi trouver le garde du corps propre à elle."<br>"Okay, thats facile. Je sais que Callie a récupérer le sort."  
>«Il était plus facile."<br>«Les choses deviennent plus faciles a été de temps en temps."  
>"Oui."<br>«Maintenant que nous avons besoin, c'est d'aller au manoir de Carmilla".  
>«Oui. Mais elle nous a laissé?"<br>«Penser oui."  
>"Okay. Plan d'ensemble!"<p>

l'heure du dîner dans le manoir de Milla.  
>"Que diriez-vous cela?"<br>"Très intéressant".  
>EMI et yuujiro ne discute pas. confusion de l'autre.<br>"Quels sont-ils parler?" Callie dit. "  
>"Je ne sais pas." dit killua.<br>"Laissez simplement les quitter." a déclaré Senritsu.  
>"Killua mangent le paprika!"<br>"Non c'est gon brute!"  
>"Pourquoi?"<br>"Elle était amère, chose dégueu! Ne vous avisez pas .."  
>killua phrase a été coupé, quand Callie scoop sa nourriture à sa bouche. avec le paprika.<br>"Bon travail Callie-chan!"  
>"Arigatoo, gon».<br>Kirua était juste chercher énervé. l'autre juste éclaté de rire.  
>"Hey!"<p>

"QUOI?"  
>"Arrêter de crier Mandy!"<br>«Mais ...»  
>"Mais?"<br>"Aux yeux brillait rouge. Comme vouloir nous dire quelque chose."  
>"Ahh!"<br>"Quelle est-elle William?"  
>"Thats un globe oculaire kurutaian droite?"<br>"Ouais, pourquoi?"  
>«J'ai trouvé, le dernier kuruta. Il suffit de réaliser. Bodyguars dans le manoir de l'Milla."<br>"Oh, génial ..."  
>»Et à penser qu'il est en amour avec vous. Totalement."<br>"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire? Nous n'avons pas rencontré."  
>«Elle est la copie de vos charmes, et lui hypnotisé totalement. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il se sentait de la même façon avec vous."<br>"Tu voulais dire .."  
>"Oui, en proie Carmilla sucer le sang est le kuruta."<br>«Les choses deviennent plus faciles."  
>«Encore plus dur et pour le pire."<br>»Par le temps au temps."  
>"Nous ne devons pas être insouciant maintenant."<br>«Je suis d'accord."  
>«La mission a commencé, demain!"<p>

Mission et le diable

L'histoire jusqu'ici:  
>"QUOI?"<br>"Arrêter de crier Mandy!"  
>«Mais ...»<br>"Mais?"  
>"Aux yeux brillait rouge. Comme vouloir nous dire quelque chose."<br>"Ahh!"  
>"Quelle est-elle William?"<br>"Thats un globe oculaire kurutaian droite?"  
>"Ouais, pourquoi?"<br>«J'ai trouvé, le dernier kuruta. Il suffit de réaliser. Bodyguars dans le manoir de l'Milla."  
>"Oh, génial ..."<br>»Et à penser qu'il est en amour avec vous. Totalement."  
>"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire? Nous n'avons pas rencontré."<br>«Elle est la copie de vos charmes, et lui hypnotisé totalement. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il se sentait de la même façon avec vous."  
>"Tu voulais dire .."<br>"Oui, en proie Carmilla sucer le sang est le kuruta."  
>«Les choses deviennent plus faciles."<br>«Encore plus dur et pour le pire."  
>»Par le temps au temps."<br>"Nous ne devons pas être insouciant maintenant."  
>«Je suis d'accord."<br>«La mission a commencé, demain!"

Mission et le diable

le lendemain matin,  
>Knock Knock Knock<br>CKRECK  
>"Mandy-san, aussi ... Lia-chan et William-kun."<br>"Salut Arumi-san. Carmilla est-sama ici?"  
>"Oui ... vous voulez la rencontrer, Mandy-sama?"<br>«Oui. Je ne peux pas?"  
>"Bien sûr vous pouvez, Mandy-sama. Ici. Laissez-moi vous montrer la chambre"<br>«Merci».  
>"J'ai le plaisir."<br>Mandy, Lia et William, qui suit Arumi.  
>"Waa ... c'est comme les mêmes, non, vraiment précise, semblable avec ma maison en Angleterre ...»<br>"Tout le mobilier est le même."  
>"Vous avez raison."<br>«Voici la chambre, Mandy-sama."  
>"Merci beaucoup."<br>"J'ai le plaisir."  
>Knock Knock<br>"Milla-chan?"  
>"Mandy!"<br>"Salut! Longtemps pour ne pas voir, Milla-chan .."  
>«Que faites-vous-"<br>"Fais ici, je suppose? Je veux vous rencontrer et de prendre mes diamants que je m'en remets à vous pendant que ma maison n'est pas terminée construire. Avec mon entreprise."  
>"Oh ... que ... je vais lui donner de nouveau à vous maintenant"<br>ckreck  
>"Mandy-chan?"<br>«EMI-chan!"  
>"Comment vas-tu?"<br>«Amende, et vous?"  
>"Même chose que vous .."<br>"Bon alors."  
>"Ah ... William! Et Ellia aussi!"<br>"Yo!"  
>"Salut".<br>»Permet de boire un verre avant de vous rendre."  
>"J'ai le plaisir."<br>«Wai-"  
>«Laisse aller maintenant."<br>"Ok".

»Mandy, c'est les gardes du corps et de-"  
>"Neesan o!"<br>"Callie?"  
>"Waa .." Mandy a déclaré, choqué, provoquer Callie embrasser soudainement.<br>«Je savais, que tu viendrais .."  
>"H-comment vous .."<br>«Comment je peux savoir que vous êtes mes véritables o neesan? Je ne suis pas faible. Je sais nen. C'est pourquoi le sort a lâche sur moi."  
>«Depuis quand ..."<br>«Depuis que j'ai rencontré William-kun."  
>«Je vous l'avais dit."<br>«Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous en doutez."  
>"Toute façon, o neesan. Ce n'est Kurapika, kura-chan ce n'est Mandy".<br>"..." ils regardent en silence les uns les autres.  
>"Donc, ce ..." dit Mandy, sonnait choqué.<p>

"Rien ..."  
>»Et ce n'est leorio, Gon, Kirua, Senritsu et basho-kun." Callie se poursuivre.<br>"Okay ... ce Thet doit faire avec moi, née .. William?"  
>"Je ne sais pas. Demandez-lui."<br>«Je veux juste vous dire."  
>soudainement, Kurapika s'est évanouie, tout le monde choquant.<br>"Kurapika!"

laissez la règle l'obscurité ...  
>Qui êtes-vous?<br>votre sang est doux  
>ce que tu racontes?<br>Kurapika ...  
>moi?<br>Kurapika, Kurapika ...  
>Que faites-vous ..? pourquoi êtes-vous émouvant pour moi?<br>ne courez pas Kurapika ... vous êtes nécessaire pour moi ... pour mon âme ...  
>Carmilla?<br>Kurapika ... Ne ...  
>Callie?<br>Kurapika ...  
>Kurapika ...<p>

"AAAKH« réveiller Kurapika, son visage était pâle, il est la transpiration et la respiration comme s'il venait de courir.  
>"Ce qui est arrivé Kurapika ..?"<br>Kurapika sautez loin de Carmilla, la voir comme si elle est un fantôme.  
>"Kurapika ...?"<br>"S'éloigner de moi ...»  
>"Quoi?"<br>«S'éloigner de moi!"  
>il dit et s'enfuit.<br>"Kurapika!" Senritsu et leorio courut à le suivre.  
>«Je suis désolé Carmilla-san. Kurapika est ..."<br>gon a tenté d'expliquer, mais il s'est arrêté, voir son expression. ainsi que Kirua. il ferma la bouche, et jeter un oeil à Mandy. elle a juste regardé d'un air absent de la scène comme elle l'a savoir que les choses viendraient de cette façon.  
>«Son sort ... a cassé. Carmilla". a déclaré EMI. regardé choqué.<br>"Je pense que oui." a déclaré Carmilla. déprimé par la situation.  
>«Je dois y aller maintenant, Carmilla".<br>"Merci pour tout ce que Mandy ruiner."  
>»Et je vous remercie pour eux tromper. Et aussi pour avoir volé mon visage."<br>«Pourquoi ... comment savez-vous."  
>«Je le détecter. Je pense que je doit suivre Kurapika."<br>«O neesan! Attendez!"  
>"Tu veux aller avec moi Callie?"<br>«Je veux!"  
>"Ok alors. Laisse aller Lia, William. Bye emi-chan, bye milla!"<br>«Au revoir!"

"Kurapika! Stop! Où vas-tu?"  
>"Calmer Kurapika!"<br>Kurapika s'assirent brusquement,  
>"Kurapika! Êtes-vous bien!" le cri deux, choqué avec un comportement Kurapika.<br>"Senritsu, leorio?"  
>"Kurapika, vous êtes enfin réveillé. Ce qui s'est passé?"<br>«I. ... je fais un cauchemar ... Je pense."  
>«Votre sort avait été enlever. Kurapika."<br>"Mandy-chan!"  
>"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire mon charme .."<br>"Carmilla vigueur un sort sur vous. Vous aviez réveiller de ce sort nen. Le cauchemar était le signe .."  
>"Mandy ... pourquoi êtes-vous semblera familier ..."<br>»Pense de cela. Carmilla, copier, oui, en quelque sorte comme ça, mon âme. Alors ..."  
>"Ce que vous ressentez envers Carmilla, c'est effectivement ce que vous vous sentez à Mandy".<br>"Vous ..." Kurapika donner un reflet mort de William.  
>"Quoi? Je suis son amie. Je suis ici pour vous protéger, vous les gars!"<br>"Quoi?"  
>«J'ai envoyé chercher William Carmilla. Qu'elle était un vampire vraiment sadique. Qu'elle obtiendra ce qu'elle veut. Le sang de kuruta est sa mission. I envoyer William pour voir est-il un kuruta autour d'elle. Et ses toi."<br>"Alors ... je ne suis pas en amour avec Milla?"  
>"Nope. Ni dans l'amour pour moi."<br>«J'ai encore ..."  
>"Ne comprends pas? Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais vous devez comprendre que je vais vous apprendre à comprendre."<br>"Mais il votre choix kura-chan. Vous voulez aller avec nous, ou Carmilla-san, ou les deux."  
>"Je dois penser d'abord."<p>

Quand j'ai vu l'obscurité, j'ai vu un ange sur vous  
>N'abandonnez pas. Never give up<br>Ténèbres simplement sur votre vengeance. Mais Ange cachait encore dans votre corps.  
>Bonne chance et avait le bon choix et ne laissez pas les ténèbres gagner contre le bien.<p>

Dans l'obscurité de mon village  
>J'ai entendu des cris de l'aide de leur bouche.<br>Les âmes idiot qui ne respectent pas la vie de l'âme d'autres  
>Qui ne pensent qu'à leur profit<br>Pourquoi aurais-je effacer la volonté de se venger sur eux  
>Le meurtrier de ma famille<br>Cela est impardonnable!

POURQUOI FAUT LA VÉRITÉ REVEAL si vite?  
>Pourquoi je ne peux sucer son First Blood?<br>POURQUOI le sort a été VANISHE?  
>Le sort qui m'aider à atteindre mon rêve?<br>POURQUOI? POURQUOI?

Pourquoi vous pardonne?  
>Pourquoi tu m'as dit de ne pas faire ma vengeance?<br>Pourquoi vous pardonne-leur que vous rendre triste?  
>Pourquoi vous pardonnons à ceux qui tuent notre famille?<br>Pourquoi êtes-leur âme était important?  
>Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en colère parce qu'ils causent vous forcer à se joindre à eux?<br>Pourquoi êtes-vous pas en colère de les voir près de vous tuer?  
>Pourquoi?<p>

Sur la journée  
>Je vous ai rencontré<br>J'essaie de vous faire plaisir  
>Mais vous voyez comme je suis mon bizarres<br>Je suis confondent  
>Mais pas d'autre choix que de vous.<br>J'aime être avec vous  
>Ami avec vous<br>Je suis heureux de vous voir  
>Toujours être<br>Je suis ton meilleur ami  
>Et aussi votre allié<br>S'il vous plaît Seigneur,  
>S'il vous plaît faire ce sera le même<br>Toujours et pour toujours avec eux.

Nous sommes amis  
>Meilleur ami aussi avec William<br>Je suis heureux d'être avec eux  
>Même si je suis assez agacé sentiment<br>Avec genei ryodhan  
>C'est toujours vous chasser<br>Je suis heureux de vous voir des patients à leur disposition.  
>Je suis heureux avec vous et William<br>Mon meilleur ami réel  
>Toujours et à jamais<br>Espérant ainsi cela ne changera jamais.

Mandy POV:  
>Quand ma vie n'est pas longue mais pas à court<br>Que j'ai besoin juste la chose que j'ai trouvé  
>La journée était presque arrivé<br>Tous les vampires attendu ce moment  
>pourquoi je suis inquiet?<br>Parce que je suis faible  
>Pas fort<br>Une fille normale.  
>C'est ce que je pense d'abord sur mes 13 ...<p>

Flashback il ya 2 ans  
>une fenêtre de s'écraser tout choquante<br>Une poignée de main de mon poignet fortement  
>Alors que l'autre juste voir comme ils avait peur de ces groupes étranges<br>Qui sont-ils?  
>Je pensais que tout énergiquement laisser aller ma main de ce mec<br>«Qui diable êtes-vous?" Je crie  
>«Avez-vous besoin de savoir?"<br>le mec aux cheveux corbeau, me demander de retour  
>"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire? Bien sûr j'ai besoin de savoir!"<br>Comme je le disais ce que j'ai vu un gars a essayé de tuer mon camarade de classe  
>«Que faites-vous, vous l'homme gorille!"<br>Je crie naïvement ... trop naïf, je suppose  
>«Tuer ce garçon, est-ce le problème avec vous?"<br>"Pas comme il le fait!" dit l'homme de l'ONU-sourcil.  
>«Cause un vampire comme elle déteste l'homme!" dit le gars qui a été à l'aide de costumes bizarres avec des yeux d'or<br>«Qu'avez-vous voulu dire par là? Je suis un humain et non pas un vampire!" je les nie  
>"Vous avez menti! Vous détestez le clan humain ne pas vous?" a déclaré l'homme le plus normal de<br>«Même si je les déteste, ses n'ai aucun problème avec un vampire!"  
>"Vous voulez sauver l'homme stupide qui a tué votre vraie famille?" L'homme aux cheveux corbeau, demandez<br>"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire?"  
>«Ils sont eux qui tuent votre clan!" déclaré que les femmes aux cheveux bleus<br>"Sont qui était votre problème?"  
>ils me regardaient choc. ils ont été entièrement cause de ma confiance en répondant à leurs questions<br>«Je ne m'en soucie pas, je ne m'inquiète pas si elles avaient tuer ma famille (la vraie) ou pas! Même si je ne les venger, se qui les rendent vivants encore? NON!" J'ai craqué à nouveau  
>«Nous ne voulons pas nous battre avec vous. Sorte de son à vous." l'homme aux cheveux corbeau dit et partir avec le reste de l'étranger.<br>mais les choses n'a pas été arrêté jusque là. ils continuaient à me courir après, jusqu'à maintenant.  
>Fin de Flashback<p>

pas celles de POV  
>"Ellia-san, où sont Mandy-san?" demandez Kurapika<br>"Elle est dans sa chambre. N'ont aucun problème?" demandez Ellia retour  
>"Non ... il suffit de demander .." at-il dit.<br>elle avait été un mois après Kurapika et ses alliés, arrêter de travailler avec Milla. il choisir pour aller avec Mandy et les autres.  
>"Ellia-chan? Puis-je vous demander quelque chose?" Kurapika demander.<br>«Oui, bien sûr?"  
>"Qui est réellement mandy-san? Quels sont ses problèmes avec Milla-chan? Ce-"<br>"Un par un s'il vous plaît. ... Mandy est un vampire ... je pense. Elle est considérer comme un MasterChef, elle est un grand chef vous savez. Concepteur et ce que jamais vous avez entendu de EMI, quand ce temps, elle considère que il était Carmilla. genre de comme ça que je me souviens. ... Mandy n'ai aucun problème avec Milla-san. Je ne sais pas, et effectivement elle est juste une soeur à Carmilla. c'est tout que je sais au sujet de leur relation. Aware une autre question, Mandy a eu un mauvais pressentiment pour le navire ami. peur, je suppose. et LOVE. qu'elle a peur de ces choses. jamais elle déteste tellement humaine. fromher expérience. Je ne sais pas quelle est son expérience avec cela. thats all Je sais. oh, chose oone elle est la véritable propriétaire de SAVIORY DE DALUCE groupe. "  
>"D'accord, c'est répondre à toutes mes questions."<br>"Bon. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'Angleterre?"  
>"Un grand pays. Je ne peux penser que le premier."<br>"Suffisant pour ce dont j'ai besoin."  
>"Vraiment?"<br>«Oui, de toute façon Kurapika, je veux demander, comment pourriez-vous tombé en amour avec Milla-chan?"  
>"Je ne sais pas. Soudain, je suis tombée en amour avec elle. Mais i. .. ne sais pas, ce jour-là mon sentiment était disparaître."<br>"Hmmm ... ne vous embrasser, elle avait, Kurapika?"  
>"Euh ... oui .."<br>"Wooaaa ... c'était juste trop d'elle!"  
>"Pourquoi?"<br>"Effectivement ... je commence à comprendre pourquoi elle vous poursuit."  
>"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire?"<br>«Si Mandy ou moi vous embrasser, comment allez-vous réagir?"  
>"Je suis choqué, je pense."<br>», Alors qu'allez-vous faire?"  
>"Je ne sais pas."<br>"Que diriez-vous si Kuroro vous embrasser?"  
>«Je lui claque. Je ne suis pas gay, vous savez!"<br>«Je sais».  
>"Alors ..."<br>"Quoi? Je viens de demander. Ne pas vouloir faire quelque chose comme ça vous savez! I et Mandy sont pas agressifs! Nous sommes innocents juste pour faire ça!"  
>"Oh .. vraiment?"<br>"Etes-vous me taquiner?"  
>"Non, j'ai juste senti quelque chose de mal avec vous .."<br>"Hey!"

«Kura-chan ..."  
>"Kirani? Quoi pensez-vous de?"<br>"Kuroro ... pas de juste pourquoi êtes-vous ..."  
>«Faire mauvaise Kurapika, votre frère jumeau?"<br>"Oui, pourquoi?"  
>«Il a tué l'UBO, pourquoi ne comprenez-vous?"<br>"Mais ... vous tuez également notre clan!"  
>"Vous me haïssez avec ça?"<br>«Non! Donc ne déteste kura-chan aussi ... Je vous en supplie!"  
>"Je dois penser d'abord."<p>

CRASH!  
>"Carmilla! Que faites-vous, pourquoi la plaque est cassée?"<br>"C'est correct EMI ... je vais le réparer ..."  
>"Pas besoin, Milla-sama! C'est mon travail."<br>"Okay sa Arumi ..."  
>«Êtes-vous Milla malade? Vous êtes pâle ... depuis Kurapika gauche ..."<br>"Non ... je vais bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas."  
>"Okay ... se sentir libre pour se reposer."<br>"Qu'il va faire."

«Cette maison est jolie. Tout comme la maison Carmilla-san." leorio déclaré louant  
>"Mais cette maison plus naturel, original ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ..." commentaire Senritsu<br>»Mais toujours d'attaque, je ne peux pas croire une fille de 15 ans construire une grande maison comme ça." dit Basho  
>«Hé! Ne regardez pas vers le bas pour les jeunes enfants!" dit killua.<br>"Kirua! Callie-chan, la maison de ton o neechan est vraiment jolie." a déclaré gon  
>"Merci à Gon-chan!" Callie dit smilling<br>voir son sourire, rougir killua, en regardant l'écart du groupe.  
>pas de préavis d'un présent, comment il est heureux.<br>"Euh ... je ne sais pas vraiment cette maison encore. C'est la première fois je vais dans cette maison." Callie dit. déçu par elle-même.  
>«Ne vous inquiétez pas, Callie-chan. Vous le saurez." a déclaré Senritsu, en essayant de lui remonter le moral nouveau.<br>"Okay ..."  
>ils ont continué à marcher et admirer tous les côtés. Callie arrêté et toucher la statue.<br>"Cette statue est belle."  
>accidentellement, elle poussez la statue et il ya une porte ouverte.<br>pas une porte des diamants, mais une salle pleine de ...

écarlate et le sang

«... Qu'est-ce?"  
>«Une salle pleine d'yeux écarlates? Comment?"<br>le choc quand les chasseurs voir la chambre, et laisser le confondre Callie. le total des yeux écarlates était d'environ 3000 bouteilles.  
>«Ce qui est des yeux écarlates?" demandez Callie<br>"Ce n'est l'œil écarlate" killua répondu. tout a fait à l'un des cylindres.  
>«Je vois».<br>«Comment réagissent Kurapika quand il voit cela?" Senritsu dit inquiets  
>"Il choqué. Totalement." dit froidement killua<br>"Je pense que oui. Mais comment il est ce bien?"  
>"Je ne sais pas."<br>«Hé! Demander à mon neesan o à ce sujet!" Callie a déclaré, suggérant.  
>"Vous avez raison. Mais ce n'est pas le bon moment pour cela."<br>«Je sais».

mandy POV  
>"Étoile filante ... soo belle ..."<br>la queue du météore est la danse dans l'obscurité du ciel nocturne. c'est joli ce que c'est? J'ai toujours aimé ce moment. J'espère que mon voeu se a été 0h00 dans mon horloge. i mettre au lit. penser.  
>Je me suis réveillé de mon lit. sentiment ne peut pas dormir. Je vais à la voûte écarlate. Je donnerai Kurapika les yeux, mais je dois percevoir ses nen premier.<br>comment? je me pose. Je ne peux pas lui donner. difficile de le faire. ma cause pour être chasseur ... est juste de trouver un kuruta. et de donner ma collection à lui / elle.  
>Je pousse la statue, doucement. et a obtenu dans la voûte et le fermer, comme toujours. J'apprends à recueillir nen de choses. Je suis un expert en la matière. Je crois ma concentration, ouvrir lentement mes yeux nen. suçant le nen de ses yeux. mon oeil change de couleur écarlate. ma spécialité clan.<br>J'ai fini de le recueillir environ 3 heures.  
>Je me sentais épuisé. J'utilise nen trop.<br>i ouvrir le coffre et se rendre à ma chambre lit  
>Je me demande si je peux le donner à Kurapika demain.<p>

"Mandy! Matin!"  
>«Bonjour Guillaume."<br>"Encore endormi?"  
>«Je suis épuisé»<br>"Oh oui de droite. Cauchemar?"  
>"Non ... stupide. Je n'utilise pas d'être la cause de l'épuisement cauchemar!"<br>«Je sais, je sais."  
>"William, où est Callie?"<br>"Dans sa chambre à coucher."  
>"Gardes du corps?"<br>"Dans sa chambre. La protéger."  
>"Kurapika?"<br>"Dans sa chambre."  
>"Hmm ... ok. Aucune manière prête pour le concours de théâtre?"<br>"Yep! Foulée Ellia up!"  
>"Votre travail."<br>"Meanie!" Carmilla moue, et a commencé à utiliser son oeil chiot  
>"Je suis moyenne." il pince-sans-rire<br>«En effet vous êtes!" elle dit avec sarcasme, un sourire narquois  
>»Lui permet de se réveiller!" at-il dit<br>"Vous d'abord."

"Meanie! Bizarre! Stupide!" Ellia maquette William (non-stop.)  
>"N'importe quoi ... comme je m'inquiète." il dit sarcatically<br>tout simplement Mandy sueur goutte, et rire un peu.  
>"Arrete de se disputer. J'ai eu assez." dit-elle finalement<br>"Quels qu'ils soient!" Ellia et William dit ensemble.  
>«Appelons aucune manière l'autre pour une réunion."<br>«Pour les yeux écarlates?"  
>«Droit sur le champ, Lia."<br>»(Rire) ok William les appeler."  
>"" Oui, oui. "<p>

«Tout le monde est là?"  
>«Oui».<br>"S'il vous plaît suivez-moi."  
>les autres suivent Mandy, à la voûte.<br>que pour les gardes du corps (sauf Kurapika) et Callie, confondre avec la présente  
>jusqu'au Mandy ouvrez le coffre n'a rien dit<br>même jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans la voûte.  
>Kurapika a été choqué<br>«Cette paires tous les yeux sont appartiennent à vous Kurapika, le kuruta dernier. Je l'ai recueillir jusqu'à 3099 paires au total."  
>"Comment?"<br>«Je le vois dans le musée. Collecter et rassembler jusqu'à présent. Je tiens à vous le donner."  
>"Merci Mandy".<br>Il câlin mandy  
>Mandy tout sourire et dit:<br>«Vous êtes les bienvenus"

un mois plus tard  
>Toc, toc<br>«Entrent en jeu."  
>gon et les autres vont au bureau de mandy<br>"Quoi que vous êtes problème?"  
>«Nous avons eu un autre ... travail si nous voulons arrêter de travailler avec vous mandy-sama." a déclaré Senritsu<br>"Vraiment? Hmm ... Bon alors ... je vais vous manquez tous." Mandy dit en souriant.  
>«Nous aussi, Mandy-san. Aucune façon nous allons séjourner pendant une semaine, pas de travail, mais simplement« passé la nuit »comme un ami peut-on?" Senritsu demandez<br>"Bien sûr".

«Pourquoi Mandy?"  
>"Ellia ... pourquoi ..."<br>«Pourquoi êtes-vous rougir en face de Kurapika, Mandy?"  
>Mandy rougit »qui était à ma question."<br>"Je pense que vous l'aimez."  
>"Quoi? Aucune manière que je l'aime!"<br>«Depuis quand aucune façon se trouve dans votre dictionnaire?" Ellia a déclaré tout en pinçant le nez de Mandy.  
>"Depuis que je né!" Elle a marqué impassible.<br>"Soupir ... Mandy ..."  
>"Quoi?"<br>"Vous êtes tooo fragile!"  
>"Moi?"<br>«Ne pas comprendre?"  
>«Qu'est-ce?"<br>»Plus tard, au revoir!"  
>"Lia!"<p>

"Senritsu .."  
>"Oui Kurapika ...?"<br>«Pourquoi suis-je toujours dans l'amour avec mon patron?"  
>"Vous êtes en amour avec Mandy-chan?"<br>"Comment pouvez-vous savoir?"  
>"Votre foyer battre."<br>"Okay ... son écart sur moi rampante».  
>"Ce qui est votre point de toute façon Kurapika?"<br>"Rien. Vient de tomber en amour ... est compliquée"  
>"Vous savez Kurapika ... vous avez raison. Amour est compliqué."<br>"Merci Senritsu."  
>«Pour?"<br>«Toujours me guider."  
>«Vous êtes les bienvenus."<p>

toc, toc  
>"Kurapika?"<br>"Mandy-chan?"  
>«Puis-je dedans?"<br>"Bien sûr Mandy-chan."  
>"Merci ..."<br>"Quel est le problème Mandy-chan?"  
>»Sur le Avril ... l'année prochaine ... s'il vous plaît venez à la place du concours. Mm .. .. ce qui me regarder ... pas nous ... je veux dire notre groupe ..."<br>Kurapika choc avec son invitation et un petit rire un peu de voir son attitude faisant rougir  
>«Je viendrai». at-il dit<br>«Merci, Kurapika." at-elle dit doucement sourire  
>blush Kurapika, voyant son sourire<br>Il baise sa tête avant  
>Mandy choqué et rougit. puis elle le sourire à Kurapika.<br>Kurapika son suivi dans le jardin  
>voir qu'elle ramasser une rose pourpre, et l'ONU-déranger les autres fleurs<br>Il demandera "Mandy-chan, est rose pourpre est votre fleur préférée?"  
>«Mandy est correct, Kurapika. En effet, ceci est mon fleur la plus préférée."<br>elle en souriant  
>Kurapika a répondu son sourire et sourit.<p>

un an s'est écoulé depuis cette époque  
>Mandy, EMI, William avait tourné 16 1  2, Milla avait tourné 17. Kurapika 19, 16 Ellia et les autres.  
>Avril était venu<br>Kurapika et ses amis vont au yorkshin (newyork) le lieu où le lieu de la compétition mis en  
>avant le spectacle, Kurapika acheter un bouquet de fleur pourpre pour Mandy<br>se souvenant qu'elle aime cette fleur.  
>Carmilla &amp; EMI aussi aller au spectacle.<br>avant le groupe de théâtre de mandy exécuter, Kurapika passer à l'étape en arrière et allez à Mandy et dressing Ellia est.  
>Toc, toc.<br>"Kurapika!"  
>Mandy ouvrir la porte et choqué de voir Kurapika<br>ainsi que Ellia  
>"Bonne chance vous deux."<br>at-il dit  
>"Ceci est pour vous Mandy"<br>"Rose pourpre! Comment?"  
>«Votre droit fleur préférée?"<br>"Oui ... merci Kurapika."  
>«Conservez-la précieusement."<br>«Je promets, je vais le garder dans ma vie!"  
>Kurapika sourit et la baiser au front.<br>"Bonne chance".  
>il dit et c'est parti.<br>Mandy sourire. et sa vue était suivants Kurapika et revenir à la pièce.  
>Carmilla voir ça. elle était en colère.<br>«Pourquoi Mandy?" Elle murmura: «Pourquoi Kurapika? pourquoi?" elle dit ses yeux était mouillée.  
>"Je ne peux pas vous pardonne Mandy .."<p>

- Après le spectacle et l'annonce-  
>Carmilla prendre bouquet de Mandy de fleur pourpre et le mettre dans le milieu de la route.<br>elle pense que Kurapika sera en colère pour la cause de celui-ci mandy  
>Mandy avait tout juste de retour de la scène et a trouvé sa fleur perdue<br>"Où est-il?" dit-elle, ses yeux avait les larmes, elle va pleurer plus tôt si elle n'a pas trouvé son bouquet  
>elle courut et d'essayer de le trouver<br>elle l'a trouvé, enfin  
>mais en même temps, une voiture passait à une vitesse rapide et ...<p>

"Kurapika!"  
>"Leorio? Pourquoi se presser?"<br>«C'est une urgence! Ma-Mandy-chan ... a eu un accident ..."

Avertissement: Je ne possède pas hxh  
>Chapitre 16: Ange ou Dieu de la Mort<p>

"MANDY!"  
>"Kurapika!"<br>"Ellia ... Comment est-elle ...?"  
>«Elle est ... ... Toujours dans la salle d'opération ... A ce moment ... elle ..."<br>Flashback il ya une heure ...  
>Ellia de POV<p>

"Ellia? Voyez-vous ma fleur?"  
>«Non ... Pourquoi? Ne dites pas que vous l'avez perdu."<br>"Pas exactement, mais il a perdu ... Je .."  
>«Je?"<br>«Ahhh ... Non, c'est juste, peut-être j'ai oublié où je l'ai mis ..."  
>"Etes-vous sûr?"<br>"Je suis sûr que Ellia. C'est bien. Je ne peux le supporter."  
>"Okay ...?"<br>«Bye Ellia!"  
>"Attendez!"<br>Elle courut et courut, ne se soucie pas mes appels  
>J'ai découvert qu'elle voit sa fleur au milieu de la rue et ...<br>Inattendue d'une voiture à une vitesse rapide va de la même manière et bosse à son ...  
>J'ai vu Kirua et Gon était dans le chanta qui ont essayé de l'aider ...<br>William dès la transporter à l'hôpital.

Fin du flashback  
>«C'est ce qui s'est passé." Ellia se termine son histoire avec des larmes dans ses yeux.<br>"Nous ... nous avons vu la main de la victime, Kurapika ... nous avons vu la main v-victime tenait une rose», a déclaré en sanglotant Gon  
>"C'est comme ça que nous savons de son elle ..." Kirua dit, pleurait aussi, et de donner Kurapika la fleur.<br>Les pétales de fleurs a été trempé par le sang  
>Les larmes Kurapika manqué de ses yeux<br>Il était pâle total après entend ce qui est arrivé à Mandy  
>"Pourquoi ?..." il murmura doucement<br>Son ami était le réconforter, mais tous qu'il était inutile de lui.

«Je n'ai pas, elle attend ...».  
>"Carmilla! Pourquoi vous devez le faire? Si vous n'avez pas fait ce ne sera pas arrivé!" grondé William<br>"Je ne m'attendais pas ça!" Carmilla dit, se défendant, entre son cri  
>"Mais il avait tort ... Je sais que vous étiez fâché pour elle ... mais c'était faux!" Emi dit, déçu par son amie.<br>«Je suis désolé ... Je suis désolé ..." cris Carmilla  
>«Vous devez lui parler." William a dit ensuite la laisse seule avec Emi<p>

KRITTT ...  
>«Docteur! Comment Mandy?"<br>Ils se précipitent chez le médecin  
>«J'ai essayé tout, mais ..."<br>"MANDY!"  
>Tous d'entre eux se précipiter à la salle de ...<br>Ne peux pas croire ce qui s'était ils ont juste le voir,  
>La fille qui en a posé faiblement sur l'opération de matelas ...<br>"Mandy!" ils se précipitent vers elle.  
>«Pourquoi il doit être comme ça? Kurapika pensait en tenant sa main droite.<br>"Pssh ... PHSS ..." lentement ils ont entendu Mandy acquis une certaine conscience  
>«Ku ku ... .. Kurapika ...».<br>«Ne parlez pas de Mandy ... Je suis ici ...»  
>«I.. Je veux t-chose de parler i-importante .."<br>"Les laisser .." leorio dit aux autres.  
>"S-désolé ... t-pour vous faire peur ..."<br>Kurapika placer sa main sur ses joues et secoua la tête fermement.  
>"Après que je t'ai rencontré ... mon monde est gris-b deviennent colorés ... Je suis heureuse ... h-re-vraiment heureux ... mais je dois vous dire quelque chose ... s'il vous plaît faveur moi une chose .."<br>"C'est quoi?" Kurapika dit doucement toujours sa main et les larmes couraient encore de ses yeux  
>«D-ne vengera ryodhan .."<br>Yeux Kurapika creuser sous le choc.  
>«S'il vous plaît ... pour le dernier ti-"<br>PIP  
>«Son rythme cardiaque était arrêter." Le médecin l'informe<br>»Mandy, ouvrez vos yeux ..."  
>Kurapika dit encore retenant ses larmes<br>"Non ... vous ne serez pas me laisser n'êtes-vous pas?"  
>dit-il doucement et se força à sourire, mais sa main tremblait à mort<br>«Elle avait la mort Kurapika ..." Ellia a déclaré, en pleurs.  
>"Non ... non! Elle ne s'était pas encore mort! Non, elle n'est pas ... non .. pas .."<br>il pleure, que, à la surprise d'autres, il s'est évanoui.  
>"Kurapika!"<p>

"Kurapika! Ne tuent pas ryodhan nouveau ok? Son mon dernier souhait ... s'il vous plaît lui accorder Kurapika!"  
>"Mandy? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire votre dernier souhait?"<br>«J'ai été mort ... bye Kurapika ..."  
>"Mandy! Attendez!"<br>"Kurapika ... c'est votre choix maintenant, d'être un ange ou un dieu de la mort ...»

"Mandy ... Mandy!"  
>"Kurapika! Vous avez éveillé!" Senritsu déclaré à soulager<br>"Où?"  
>"Vous évanoui. Dans la salle d'opération. Mandy a mort." William l'informe<br>«I-Je vois .."  
>«Ce qui est son dernier message?" Ellia demandez<br>«D-Ne pas se venger ryodhan ..."  
>il dit dans plein de tristesse. Il confondre avec elle et ses mots dans son rêve<br>"Kurapika ... c'est votre choix maintenant, d'être un ange ou un dieu de la mort ...»  
>"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire?" Il murmure à l'air mince.<p>

ÉPILOGUE  
>1 année s'est écoulée depuis sa mort<br>Kurapika de POV  
>"Un an a passé ... ..." at-il dit<br>"Est-il ... triste ..." _  
>flash back il ya 8 mois<br>"Kurapika!"  
>"Ellia? Ce qui est erroné?"<br>«Mandy a jamais dit, que vous allez vivre dans sa maison après sa mort. Êtes-vous d'accord avec ça?"  
>"Je vais bien ... j'ai le plaisir de vivre dans sa maison."<br>"Oui, Kurapika ... nous allons séparer désormais droit?"  
>"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire killua? Gon?"<br>«Nous, nous voulons aller trouver père de Gon."  
>«Alors, que diriez-vous leorio?"<br>«J'ai passé mon école, alors je veux voyager à guérir les enfants que ma mission est".  
>"Hmm .. signifie que sa seule et moi Ellia et William? "<br>"Yup!"  
>"Est-il acceptable, Kurapika?"<br>"Bien sûr qu'il est correct."  
>"Alors vous êtes prêt pour l'Angleterre, Kurapika?"<br>"Nous irons demain. Est-il correct avec vous? "  
>"Bien sûr qu'il est Ellia, William."<p>

«Êtes-vous se souviennent encore d'elle?"  
>"Tu as toujours été comme ça. En nous faisant peur Kurapika. Vous êtes devenus faibles. "<br>"Désolé".  
>"Waa ... .. une autre désolé de Kurapika!"<br>»* Soupir * Que faites-vous des excuses pour?"  
>»Pour vous inquiéter."<br>"Tout comme Mandy, que vous êtes."  
>"William! Ne pas parler de son nouveau infront de Kurapika! "<br>"Son Ellia bien."  
>"Vraiment? Dieu merci. "<br>«Alors Kurapika .. feras-tu te venger ou pas? "  
>"Non ... son assez. Mandy me l'a dit. Elle ne voulez pas que je sois Dieu de la Mort ».<br>«Je ne savais pas qu'elle vous a dit cela."  
>"Par le rêve."<br>«Oh».  
>»Et par là je sais que je ne suis pas seul."<br>"C'est vrai ... Kurapika vous n'êtes pas seul. Vous avez de moi et eux. Vous n'êtes pas seul ... »  
>LA FIN<p> 


End file.
